Wait For Your Dreams
by SiN1
Summary: 6th chapter is new! What’s going on? Parents are acting like children and their children are acting like...children? Ok...The Z warriors and teens are pitching in to end the fighting but will they end it? Or make it worse? Smacks, Slaps and more! *sigh*
1. Prologue: Wait for me

Before you read my fic I just wanted to *warn* you that this is my first fanfic. So please take that into consideration when or if you decide to review. I hope you do, because I really want to know your opinions. I don't know what urged me to write this especially at 4:24 in the morning, but I did. I know I rushed this and didn't even bother to correct my mistakes so I'm very, very sorry if there are any.   
  
Now that I'm finished explaining and apologising you can read my prologue, that is if you're not already sick of me. If you're not then feel free to read.   
  
Before I forget this is just an idea so if you don't like it DON'T FLAME ME just nicely tell me so, but that won't stop me from writing. If you do like it maybe you could give me some ideas. Also I'm not telling you who I paired Trunks with yet, but I think you can figure out who she is. So sorry for holding you up again.  
  
Now you can read.  
  
Wait For Your Dreams  
Prologue: "Wait for me."  
By: SiN  
  
Warning: This is an A/U fic. Which means that I might choose to add or take out some of the events that should have taken place and create some of my own to fit my story.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT Akira Toriyama and *ugh* FUNimation do.   
I'm not making any profit off this story. Don't even try to sue. I'm not broke, but if you were to sue me you'd have to sue every other person that's ever posted a DB/Z/GT fic and that would just be plain ridiculous.   
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
'I hear water dripping. I hear... I hear someone. Calling.'  
  
"Trunks... Trunks..."  
  
'Did I just hear my name?'  
  
Trunks quickly looks around and there was person standing not that far from him.  
  
"Trunks... Trunks..."  
  
'I know now it's my name being called, no chanted by that girl over there.' Trunks being 1/2 Saiyan was able to see some of her features.  
  
"Trunks come to me. Please I...need you please," she begged.  
  
He ran, rather than flew for it seemed that his mind couldn't recall ever learning how.  
  
Once Trunks reached her what he saw made him suck breath and his heart stop. She, the girl was beautiful. With long, shiny raven hair, dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long white dress which had slits that ran up thighs. You could see her finely toned legs. The dress was covered it seemed in gold sparkles. It clung to her body in all the right place hugging her curves. She was.. She was..  
  
'She's crying. Why? Who did this to her?'  
  
"You did Trunks." The angel answered so softly Trunks wouldn't have heard had he been a full blooded human.  
  
"What?" Trunks said oblivious that she read his mind and knew his name. He was confused as to what he could have done to make this beautiful creature weep.  
  
"I love you. For so long, oh how I've loved you."  
  
Trunks listened to her every word, not really listening. He was just to taken in by the raven hared beauty. Until his mind registered what she had said. He suddenly felt a rush of conflicting emotions, two more clearly than the rest. Confusion and Happiness?  
  
He must have been lost in his thoughts for too long because she started to leave.  
  
"Wait! he called out. "I love you too!"  
  
He didn't know why he just blurted that out. But for some reason it made sense. Perfect sense. But did it really?  
  
"No you don't," she cried out unleashing more tears. "You can't, not yet Trunks."  
  
"Yes I do," he said calmly. "I just said so didn't I?"  
  
He thought for a moment. 'She's right how could I love her? I just met her. Better yet, how could she? She must have read my mind because she answered my unasked question.'  
  
"Because I've loved you my whole life," she said.  
  
"That's impossible we just met, right?" said Trunks again oblivious that she answered his unasked question.  
  
"You're half right Trunks you just met me, I've known you my whole life."  
  
The girl seemed perfectly fine now, minus the dried tears on her face. She waited patiently as her words sunk in, leaving Trunks in a confused state. Somehow though she knew. After a few minutes Trunks finally spoke after thinking things thoroughly enough, or so he thought.  
  
"So," he said, "If I just met you and you've known me my entire life you must have been what, stalking me?" He hoped the beauty before him wouldn't say yes, otherwise it'd prove to him she was insane or obsessed.  
  
"No. That's not what I said, I said I've known you my entire life, not the other way around," she laughed at that.  
  
'Yes!' His mind screamed. She wasn't some obsessed fan. But what she said just confused him even more, if that were possible.*   
  
"What do you mean? You said so yourself I just met you, so how can it be that you've know me your entire life? I don't get it?"  
  
"You can't, not yet anyway," she replied.   
  
"What do you mean not yet anyway?"  
  
Even though she was bewildering him beyond his wildest dreams ever could, he was relieved that she wasn't crying anymore.  
  
"Trunks I... I can't tell you."  
  
"But I..."   
  
She put her hand up silencing him. "You're right, you don't know me as I said so before, but you do now me."  
  
'What the hell was she talking about? Maybe she is insane.'  
  
"I am not!" she barked at him.  
  
"Not what?" said Trunks panicking that she heard him.  
  
"Insane."  
  
'She did! How?'  
  
"Just listen, I can't stay much longer. I'll leave once I tell you what you're allowed to hear. You do know me, just not in the form you see before you," she paused looking for an reaction. Once she received none she continued. "To see me like this you will have to wait until I'm ready."  
  
"Wait," said Trunks, "until your ready? Ready for what?"  
  
"You," said the girl.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes," she answered. "Promise me Trunks, that you'll wait for me."   
  
"I promise." He told her not even thinking.   
  
He didn't understand it, but he could. Wait, that is, for her. He knew he would do whatever he asked of her.  
  
"Trunks," she spoke once more.  
  
"Uh yes," he said fearing the worst that this angel was leaving him.  
  
"You know I must leave."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Stay a little longer please," he begged.   
  
"I can't I have to go," she said getting ready to leave.  
  
"No, don't leave me!" He reached out for her, but she flew upwards unleashing glorious wings. 'I knew it she is an angel.' He thought.  
  
"I am always with you, whether you like it or not. Be patient and you'll see me again."   
  
"At least tell me your name?" he yelled at the same time trying to fly, for some reason he still couldn't remember how. 'Dammit why can't I fly.' He thought confused.  
  
"Now Trunks," she laughed, "If I told you'd spoil my fun. Fun." When she said that you could hear the pure mischief in her voice.  
  
"What fun?!!" he screamed out.  
  
'How could she laugh after all we just went through, I went through.'  
  
"Don't leave," he yelled in vain as she started to vanish.  
  
"Wait for me," she said. Her voice sounded serious yet soft. "If you love me then wait. Wait for your dreams."  
  
Trunks jumped up to the angel hoping maybe to hold on to her, but alas she vanished.   
  
When Trunks jumped he didn't notice that he was somehow at the top of a waterfall and it so happened that he jumped odd of it in his failed attempt to reach his angel.  
  
"Damn, Why can't I fl-yyyyyyyy!!!" he screamed. Wind and drops of water slapped at his face as the gravity pulled him down to his death.  
  
Suddenly he stopped and opened his eyes realising that he didn't hit the water.   
  
"What?" said Trunks wondering why he wasn't dead. ' How am I floating?' He thought and looked around as to what or who was holding him.  
  
"Ha ha ha..."  
  
He looked up seeing a laughing Pan? She was holding him by his shirt, pulling it up.  
Pan? How did she get out here and how can I possibly breath with her holding me like that.  
  
Pan, he said gently, where are your parents?   
  
Um, daddy and mommy are at home, I think.  
  
"Pan what are you doing out here? Aren't you a little too young to be out this late?" he said trying to loosen the grip his shirt had on his neck.   
  
"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. This is my secret place and I'm six and 1/2 years old, I'm not a baby," she yelled at him.  
  
Trunks was once again lost in thought and again oblivious to what was going on, and that he was still in the air being held by Pan.   
  
'Maybe this is just a dream,' he thought again absentmindedly trying to pull his shirt, forgetting the situation he was in. That he was just floating, that Pan was floating with him hanging from her.  
  
"Pan!" he yelled. His memory clicked sense coming back to him. "Pan, put me down now!"  
  
"How rude. I save you and wait and you don't listen to me and then you yell at me and you didn't even say thank you. I'm telling"  
  
After Pan said that she did what Trunks feared.  
  
She dropped him in the.........  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how was it. Boring. I know the romance will come. Great! Well I can't say anything to that. But you can. PLEASE REVIEW. It's not that I need praise, I just want to know what you think of my first fic.   
  
I hope it made sense. If you don't understand please tell me so I can try to make it easier for you to read and in order for me to do that you have to review.   
  
SiNcerely Yours,   
SiN  



	2. Why Me?

  
  
  
  
Hey, it's me again. I wrote this as soon as I could just so could have more reviews. Even tough there wasn't many, it was more than what I thought I'd get.   
Also *My Thanks* are at the bottom of the page.  
Now I don't know what to say about this chapter other than it might not be as you expected. No, sadly there is no lemon or romance. Yet, but I'll get to it.   
  
This chapter isn't really important. I'm just trying to give you some depth about Trunks and how he acts in certain situations. Trunks will be OOC if you think being a man hoe is what he really is. Well he's not.  
Until I put in the actual romance the chapters to come will just be about how the gang(Trunks, Goten, Bra and Pan) grow up over the years. I'll try to make only a few chapters of that only because I want you to see them all grow and see why they're all so close.  
  
And the only reason I'm writing the chapters like that is because I don't want this to be another sappy romance fic. I want to make it cute and funny.  
Ok, I'll stop now. On with the fic..   
  
Wait For Your Dreams:   
Why Me?  
  
By: SiN  
  
Warning: This is an A/U fic. Which means that I might choose to add or take out some of the events that should have taken place and create some of my own to fit my story.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT Akira Toriyama and *ugh* FUNimation do.   
I'm not making any profit off this story. Don't even try to sue. I'm not broke, but if you were to sue me you'd have to sue every other person that's ever posted a DB/Z/GT fic and that would just be plain ridiculous.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"No-ooo!" Trunks screamed waking up startling the girl who floated over him with an empty cup in her hand. Poor Panny wasn't expecting Trunks to react like that otherwise she wouldn't have...  
  
"What the," Trunks groaned and flopped back down. All the while Pan tried to float away hoping to leave unnoticed.  
  
"What a dream, so real," whispered Trunks. He shivered, just realising how cold he felt and wet, looking down he saw that most of his shirt was wet. He wiped some of the untouched sweat from his forehead as some of it mixed with the water that dripped on his face. He looked near the door and there was Pan.  
  
"Pan," said Trunks upset.  
  
'Uh oh,' thought Pan. Yes, she answered sweetly putting on her innocent look.  
  
"Did you think you could get away with this, he pulled his shirt, young lady?"   
  
"Wait a minute Trunks, I..." Trunks had a dazed look on his face and Pan took this as her cue to leave. Pan dashed out of Trunks room slamming the door behind her.  
  
This startled Trunks. Trunks started to get up. "Why you, get back he..." But he just sat back down.  
  
"Wait. That's what the angel said, but it was just a dream, wasn't it?"   
  
Trunks just dismissed the thought and went to his bathroom, glancing back at the clock on his night stand table 8:00 AM ,grabbing some clean clothes and grumbling something about Pan ruining his dream and ruining his morning.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::30 min later...Capsule Corps, kitchen...  
  
"Yes...uh huh... I.. Don't worry I'm sure he's on his way," said Bulma.  
  
Trunks just so happened to walk in the kitchen and was about to grab an apple. Just as he was about to take a bite Bulma yelled, "Trunks why are you still here? It's almost 9:00."   
  
"What are you talking about mom? It's summer vacation, no school." Trunks replied taking a huge bite.  
  
"Trunks have you already forgotten that today is the day you start working at Capsule Corps. as the new Vice President?"   
  
"Huh? Oh no I forgot!!" yelled Trunks spitting out the piece of apple he took a bite of.  
Trunks panicked. He forgot mainly because he was thinking about his dream since the moment he awoke. But instead of blaming his dream he blamed..."Pan," said Trunks  
  
"Excuse me," said Bulma, "I don't think now is a time to discuss about Pan."  
  
"What I mean is if you're looking for blame here, blame Pan. It's her fault, that brat."  
  
"What did she do?" Bulma asked leaving the real issue at hand, curious as to what Pan did.  
  
"The brat rudely woke me up by drop..er.. splashing me with ice cold water."  
  
"Well, first of all I told her to wake you up and if you resisted then it was okay to pour some water on you.."   
  
But..." Trunks tried to interrupt, but Bulma silenced him with her hand.   
  
"Second that was over 1/2 an hour ago. What were you doing up until now?" finished Bulma crossing her arms.  
  
Trunks was at a loss for words.  
"Well," he said thinking of an escape, "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at work?" He thought he could make her angry at him enough for her to forget their conversation.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?" yelled Bulma.   
  
'Yes, it worked!' thought Trunks cheering.  
  
"I am not falling for it Trunks," she spoke calmly. 'Shoot. She didn't take the bait. Oh no here it comes, first of all this and second of all that...'  
  
"First of all I'm here because I'm taking an emergency trip to Los Angela's at 4:00 PM in the afternoon. Second of all I know you're just trying to cover up your embarrassment because you were blaming an innocent six year old child and it was your fault and your fault only that you're late. Which reminds me... GET GOING, NOW!" screamed Bulma  
  
Trunks was so startled by Bulma's sudden tone change that he flew towards the window almost smashing it when Bulma yelled again.   
  
"Trunks you can't fly there and get dressed properly."  
  
Trunks looked at his clothes and cursed. He ran up the stairs and sped down the halls to his room.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::20 min later ...   
  
Trunks emerged from his room and ran to the kitchen to say goodbye to his mom.  
"Bye mom."  
  
"Took you long enough," replied Bulma. 'Hope this doesn't become a habit,' she thought. Little did she know that being late was only the beginning.  
  
"Sorry, had to make sure I dressed appropriately and still look good enough to melt hearts," said Trunks turning to leave.  
  
"You mean give heart burn after seeing your face and your funny clothes," said Pan sticking out her tongue. Bra who was beside Pan started giggling, Pan followed after her.  
  
"Brat's right," said Vegeta walking in. "That is no way for a Saiyan to dress, hmph, let alone a Saiyan Prince."  
  
"What would you guys know," mumbled Trunks  
  
"What was that," said Vegeta lifting one eyebrow and looking directly at Trunks.  
  
Trunks just quickly said nothing and ran almost again forgetting he was late for his first day of work.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 2:00 PM...Capsule Corps. Main Building...   
  
"Oh, he's so-ooo dreamy," sighed one girl  
  
"Wow what a cute but! Oh my God, he's looking at me," said another   
  
"No he isn't, he's looking at me-eeee," cried another girl.  
  
Soon more girls gathered to see a very embarrassed Trunks walking down the halls.  
  
"Well Mr. Briefs it seems you'll be very popular with the ladies," said a middle aged man walking beside Trunks.  
  
"Of course he'd be popular, he takes after his mother. Haven't you seen the way the men still gawk at her when she comes," said the other man, that was a little younger standing beside him.  
  
Trunks just starred at the two men beside him. "You know I wouldn't say that if I were you. My dad has great hearing and if you talk about my mom like that near him. Trunks paused picturing a very pissed off Vegeta. He'd kill you."  
  
The older man paled remembering who Mrs. Briefs husband is.  
  
"What's the matter with Butch?" said the younger man.  
  
"Haven't you met Mr. Vegeta?"  
  
"No?"  
  
" Mike you've got no idea how scary he is, no offence Mr. Briefs," said the older man.  
  
"None taken. I know my dad and scary doesn't come close."  
  
"Uh, ok" said Mike looking confused.  
  
"Well Mr. Briefs here is your new secretary Mrs. Haruna," said Butch while they approached a very attractive woman.  
  
"Hello Mr. Briefs I was assigned as your secretary. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working you," said the woman approaching the three men.  
  
"Well now that you've met Mrs. Haruna I'm sure she'll guide you to your new office Vice President Trunks," said Mike.   
  
"Why not the office I used before?" Trunks asked.  
  
Mike answered, "Your mother said that office wasn't good enough for our new Vice President."  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"More or less," said Butch shrugging.  
  
"Don't tell me she out did herself over an office."  
  
"Only the best for you sir," said Mrs. Haruna.   
  
"Well we better be off, I'm sure you'd like to get to work," said Butch leaving with Mike.   
  
"What are you talking about? Poor kid," said Mike.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Trunks could still hear them arguing as he left. 'Yeah I agree with ya. Poor me.' thought Trunks as he to left with Mrs. Haruna.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::10 min later ...Capsule Corps... Trunks new office...  
  
"Here are some more papers for you to sign," said Trunks' new secretary.   
She placed it on his desk, bending over for no other reason than to show some cleavage.  
  
"Uh, thanks Mrs...Mrs..," stuttered Trunks a little uncomfortable, because she still was leaning on his desk and he couldn't remember her name.  
  
"Mrs.Haruna. Your welcome boss. Anytime. Anytime you need me for anything I'll just be outside your door waiting for you," she said leaning in for a kiss, but instead she...  
  
......... She looked strange, Mrs. Haruna, she had a deep voice, she had a tight look to her face, looked a little built ,and she was fairly tall for a woman. Trunks was lost in thought till he felt something wet move up his cheek.  
  
"Huh.. Ahh!" Trunks fell back surprised to say the least when he felt his secretary move her tongue up his left cheek.  
  
She got of his desk carefully, making sure some of his papers fell off . She bent down to pick them up giving Trunks a good view of her rear while he was still on the floor from shock.  
  
"Ooh, silly me," she said placing the crumpled papers back on his desk. "I'm such a clutz."   
  
Trunks finally decided that he should get up and get her out, when she started moving towards him again. She bent down her head letting Trunks see the obvious lust in them.   
  
"You know Mr. Briefs you seem very tense maybe I could give you a mass..."  
  
"No!" he screamed. "No, it's okay, besides got all that work to do. I'm pretty sure you have enough work as well, a lot of people could have called. Maybe you should go and check," Trunks said as calmly as he could.  
  
"Are you sure? A quick rub-down couldn't hurt. Here just let me." She reached for his shirt.  
  
But before she could do anymore harm to Trunks he pushed her away as nicely as he could trying not to offend her. "No, it's okay really." He pushed her out the door.  
  
"Oh, but if you need anyt..."  
SLAM!  
  
"Finally, she's gone," sighed a relived Trunks. He slowly made his way to his desk, picked up his black Italian leathered chair, that his mother bought, and sat down on it and sighed.   
  
'What a day. Dende, why did this day turn out so complicating? At least my secretary wont bother me for a while, oh man I forgot her name, already. Mrs. Hatuna , Hakuna, ugh I'll just ask her later.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::4:00 PM Still Trunks' office...  
The door opened and there sure enough was his secretary standing there.  
  
"Uh yes Mrs.... um I'm sorry I forgot your name."  
  
"Ms. Haruna."   
  
"Ms? I thought you said Mrs. before," said Trunks confused.  
She then................................  
  
"Like I said it's Ms. Haruna." She winked.  
  
"Ok........said Trunks Ms. Haruna why are you here?"  
  
"Your mother called to tell you she just left and then theres some guy named Goten on line one."  
  
"Thank you, but you could have just buzzed."  
  
"I 'd rather buzz you in person," she said huskily. "Remember line one." She winked, then left and closed the door.  
  
"My first day and already my secretary Ms. Haruna is trying to seduce me. Jeez, I wonder if this is how all the females here are gonna treat me?" Trunks slouched in his chair.   
  
Little did he know.  
  
Trunks sighed and glanced at the phone. He sat back up. "Oh yeah! I forgot about Goten!  
Hello."  
  
"Bout time you picked up. I thought you forgot about me."  
  
"Sorry, just have a lot on my mind," said Trunks pushing back some loose strands of hair.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Goten.  
  
"Why don't you come over here and I'll tell you. Maybe Ms. Haruna will leave me alone if I have a guest."  
  
"Who's that some obsessed fan," replied Goten.  
  
"Yeah, who just also happen to be my secretary."  
  
"Whoa, I see. So do you think it's safe enough for me to come. Your secretary wont try and seduce me, right?"  
  
"Goten ,shut up. But if you want a 35 year old woman to seduce you keep me out of it." Trunks cringed.  
  
"She's 35? Whatever. Sorry if I take long getting there you're gonna have to wait a while, I' m not exactly ready."  
  
"Ok." Click.  
  
Trunks put down his phone. 'Wait. His mind once again started to drift off. He was thinking about his angel. *She wants me to wait. But can I? So many beautiful women throw themselves at my feet? Can I honestly keep my word?'  
  
He leaned back in his chair. 'Ugh!! What the hell am I talking about it was just a dream. Just a dream.' He starred at his window.  
  
'Why me?'  
________________________________________________________________________  
So-ooooo. What do you think? Will Trunks forget about his dream and indulge himself with the many women who want him?   
What about Goten? Think he has a chance with a 35 year old woman. *snickers* Why am I snickering? You'll see.  
  
And if you didn't get the part *She then..........* Don't worry Trunks will explain. What, did you think I didn't know what I was writing. Oh, but I do.  
  
Also in the next chapter: Pan and Bra start coming in to play. You'll see more of them, and of Ms. Haruna. *more snickers*   
  
*My Thanks*  
...............This doesn't concern you unless you reviewed my first chapter (no offence) But you can read if you want.   
  
I just wanted to say thank you to the person ^_^ who gave me my first review. That really touched me. If you review again put your name please, I wanna know who you are. And I'll try not to put too much angst, but I'm warning there might be some. Doesn't it make it worth it in the end though if *coughs* they're happy?  
  
Also I want to thank ~*Bee*~ , Caitie, the person who is *hey* , K-chan, and Dreamer for reviewing as well.  
I'm sorry if I didn't mention your name if you reviewed. Probably because you reviewed after I put this chapter up.  
I'm not trying to show off cause, I'm gonna write *My Thanks* at the bottom of all my chapters only because I want to show my appreciation and gratitude to all who review.   
  
SiNcerely Yours,   
SiN.  
  



	3. I am Not Mr. Bo Bo

Yeah it's me. Again. I just wanted to say a few things. I'll try and keep it short. Remember key word being "short."   
  
Forget about the whole lime thing I said I'd write. I thought about it and a lime or lemon wouldn't go with this fic. I "will" write lemons, just not in this fic. I think it ruins the cute mood I'm going(trying to go) for.  
  
*My Thanks* are at the bottom of the page. Along with other stuff. You don't have to read it. Oh and Don't FLAME ME I changed the summary so if your a T/M fan LEAVE unless your civil and can handle a T/P fic without flaming me.  
  
Warning: This is an A/U fic. Which means that I might choose to add or take out some of the events that should have taken place and create some of my own to fit my story or change certain appearances.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama and *ugh*   
FUNimation do. I'm not making any profit off this story.  
  
Wait For Your Dreams:   
I am not Mr. Bo Bo   
  
By: SiN  
________________________________________________________________________  
:::::::::::::::: 4:30 P.M Capsule Corps. Main House...  
  
"Just a little higher," said Bra, trying to reach for the box of cookies her mom hid from her on the top cupboard over the fridge.   
  
"Bra! yelled Pan startling Bra.  
  
"Ahh!" shouted Bra. "Pa-aan why'd you scare me like that, I could have died," whined Bra, exaggerating a little.  
  
"Why didn't you just fly?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Bra blushing. Pan giggled.  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Bra.  
  
"Your cheeks..ha..look..ha..beet red," giggled Pan.   
  
"It's called blushing," Bra said crossing her arms, Vegeta style.  
  
"Blushing, what's that?" asked a confused Pan.  
  
"You don't know?" asked Bra.  
  
" My daddy said you never answer a question with a question," said Pan lifting her chin. "And no, I don't know."  
  
"Huh?" Whatever. You don't know what blushing is," Bra said mockingly.  
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"You just said you didn't. You lied Pan. My daddy said that's very bad," Bra said waving her right index finger at Pan.  
  
"Well I do. I just forgot," said Pan.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked Bra, her left eye closed and her right eyebrow lifted.  
  
"It's....it's..," stuttered Pan.  
  
"Ha! You don't know," laughed Bra, then she added, "You lied again, Pan that's very, very bad."  
  
"Oh, okay. I don't know what it is," sighed a defeated Pan. "Happy?"  
  
"Ye-eees I'm happy. Now silly, it's when your cheeks turn pinkish," said Bra.  
  
"But yours turned red," replied Pan confused.  
  
"Same thing," said Bra blushing slightly.   
  
"Your doing it again. You're blushing," said Pan excitedly coming closer to take a better look at Bra, with wide eyes.  
  
"Get out of my face," Bra pushed Pan away.  
  
"But Bra if that's blushing then our mom's blush all the time. Right?" asked Pan after getting off the floor.  
  
"No, they just use blush to cover up their spots," answered Bra.  
  
"What? I don't get it," complained Pan, "How?" she asked after.  
  
"Listen Pan, it's oviu...obiuse...obi..," Bra struggled to say the word.  
  
"Obvious," Pan said helping her.  
  
"Yeah, that," Bra said embarrassed, then she continued, "Obvious that you know nothing of cosmetics," she finished proudly, gaining back her confidence.   
  
"What? Oh you mean make up," said Pan.  
  
"Yes I mean make up. You want to be a fighter Pan, but I'm gonna be a lady. I have to learn how to dress, act and put on make up like one. So I know what I'm saying." Bra flicked some hair behind her ear.  
  
"Whatever. So-ooo what's a blush? The one our mom's uses" asked Pan.  
  
"I'll show you. Come." said Bra.  
  
"Yea! But what's the catch?"   
  
"I'll only show you if you just do as I say, after we get my camera," said Bra smiling innocently.  
  
"Why a camera? And where are we going?" asked Pan, she didn't see Bra's smile.  
  
"To my mom's powder room," said Bra leaving.  
  
"OK. But why a camera?"   
  
"You'll see," Bra said walking out of the front kitchen door.  
  
"Ok," said Pan slowly following unsure of trusting Bra.  
  
Bra came back. "Are you coming or not?" she said arms crossed, one foot tapping impatiently.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Pan.   
  
"Well hurry up. Don't keep me waiting all day," Bra said walking out again.  
  
"Jeez, you're just like your daddy," Pan muttered and then laughed at her own remark.   
  
"What was that?" Bra yelled.  
  
"Nothing."  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 4:30 P.M.....Capsule Corps. Trunks' office....  
  
"So, she actually did that? And you just pushed her away. Man you must be crazy. Look at her."   
  
"Goten she's 35 and married," sighed Trunks, to him it seemed like he was repeating himself.  
  
"How do you know? I thought you called her a Ms. ?" asked Goten scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"She took off her wedding ring and put it down her top in front of me," said Trunks shivering at the memory.  
  
"What!? You never told me that part," said Goten.  
  
"That's because I never got to that part yet."  
  
"Well when did she do it?" Goten asked.  
  
"She did it..., Trunks shivered, while you were on hold on the phone."   
  
"Wow! What a day you've had!" said Goten, then he started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny? Do you see me laughing?" asked Trunks annoyed.  
  
"Hehe. I can't believe you actually fell back. Ha..hehe," Goten laughed some more.  
  
"Goten you've been laughing for a 1/2 an hour now, isn't it enough?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh.... Nope," Goten wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.  
  
"It wasn't that funny," muttered Trunks.  
  
"Yes it was. How could you just sit there and not notice her move closer to you. You're a Saiyan for crying out loud. I swear if Vegeta knew," Goten said.  
  
"Okay, I get it," said Trunks exasperated.  
  
"Well I don't," said Goten smiling.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Hey, I meant I don't get how you could.. just.. ha stare," Goten said trying to suppress his laughter.  
  
Trunks just ignored him and drifted off.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Goten who stopped laughing.  
  
"Well I was just thinking about when Ms. Haruna came back that 2nd time and you know.. I almost wouldn't have noticed," said Trunks.  
  
"Well, then what or who were you thinking about that distracted you?" asked Goten giving Trunks knowing smile.  
  
"I was... forget it," said Trunks turning his head a little trying to look nonchalant.  
  
"Oh, you were thinking about that angel chick?" asked Goten again giving Trunks a knowing smile.  
  
"You've figured me out Goten. Now don't ever do that again."   
  
"I knew it! I knew I was right!" Cheered Goten, But why not do it again?" he asked.  
  
"It's just unheard of you figuring anything. Next you might start getting A's in class," Trunks joked.  
  
"Yeah, well with all the ladies coming on to you, you might start dating," Goten also joked. " So Trunks tell me more about this "angel" in your dreams. You never told me how she looked like?"  
  
"Well she.. she had short, no no, ah long. She..," Trunks stuttered trying to picture her.  
  
"Can't remember?" asked Goten.  
  
"Wait, I...can't." said Trunks going deep in thought.  
  
"Strange considering you previously just dreamt about her last night. Then while a beautiful woman tries to seduce you, you day dream of her and yet you have no remembrance of her what so ever. Could it be that perhaps you were meant to forget about her, otherwise you could have jeopardised her identity. That wouldn't be good, now would it? No, not at all," Goten said thinking out loud.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks snapped out of his thought's. "Goten what did you just say?" he asked grabbing Goten by the shoulders.   
  
"Uh.. Nothing." Goten said moving away from Trunks. "Man you really, really need to date more.  
  
"Hey. I grabbed you cause I thought I...." Goten's stomach interrupted Trunks.  
  
"Hey got any grub?" asked Goten putting an arm behind his head, smiling that famous Son smile.  
  
'Huh,' Thought Trunks, 'I could have sworn I heard h..'  
  
"Yo, Trunks. Stop spacing out on me, said Goten. Then he added.  
" GOT ANY GRUB?" he asked again saying the words slowly.  
  
"Uh, yeah I've got some in the mini fridge under my....."  
  
Goten was already there stuffing his face, fulfilling his pit of a stomach's wishes.  
  
"Desk," finished Trunks staring at Goten.  
  
"Thanks dude, your a life saver," said Goten his face in the fridge.  
  
'Nah'  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 6:30 P.M... Briefs Main House... Kitchen.  
  
"I hate you! Hate you, hate you, hate you."   
  
"Oh, Pan lighten up," said a cheery Bra.  
  
"Lighten up, lighten up. Bra I look like a clown!"   
  
"A very cute clown," said Bra struggling not to laugh at Pan.   
  
Bra had "shown" Pan what blush meant. But the cost for Pan was for Bra to "put" it on Pan and then "add" a few extra things. Bra did a dash of lipstick here, a little blush there. She even "made" Pan wear a little outfit over her clothes to "match" her new look and "made" Pan wear a puffy orange wig she used one Halloween.  
  
Well a dash of lipstick for Bra was like painting a wall with a very, very thick brush. A little blush there for Bra was like covering a lot of red frosting on a cake. Well what did you expect from a seven year old, that Bra would transform Pan into a little beauty queen.  
  
Ha! Poor Pan was right. She did look like a clown. Even her outfit and wig made her look like one. Pan thought as soon as she got the stuff off her everything would be ok. Wrong. Bra had a little surprise for Pan. Pan liked surprises, she just wouldn't like the one Bra had hidden in her dress pockets.  
  
"I hate you, hate you, hate you, hate you, Pan said repeatedly, then she added. "When I get this...ugh...off I'm gonna kill you," she said scrubbing her face of some of the left over make up.  
  
"No you wont," taunted Bra.  
  
" Why...ugh... wont I?" asked Pan taking off the ridiculous bright orange outfit and wig she was wearing. She thought a moment, she knew she forgot something. Something about a camera.  
  
"You wont because of these," Bra said pulling out five photos from her two dress pockets.   
  
Pan almost didn't think anything of it till she saw what was on those photos.   
  
Pan's eyes widened, "Gimme them!" Pan yelled diving at Bra.  
  
But Bra was too fast for Pan. Even though Bra wasn't a fighter she was learning some fighting techniques and how to move with great speed. Vegeta made damn sure "his little princess" could defend and out run anyone if they threatened her when he wasn't there to protect her.  
  
"Come and get me!" yelled Bra dodging Pan.  
  
"Stay still so I can kill you!" screamed Pan, she again dived at Bra and again Bra was to fast to catch. She slammed into the floor.  
  
"Too slow."  
  
"Bra-aaaaa! Gimme those pictures," whined Pan.  
  
"Not pictures Pan. Can you say photos? P.H.O.T.O.S," Bra spelled out making Pan turn even redder than the make up that Bra used on her. Bra knew she was getting on Pan's nerves and soon Pan would.....  
  
"Gimme, gimme, gimme, gimme," screamed Pan her ki rising, she grabbed the photos from Bra's hands. "Got them!" Pan yelled smiling triumphantly.  
  
She was about to burn them to dust when unfortunately for Pan the photo's were snatched from her hands. It took her a few seconds to realise they were missing from her hands and who took them from her.  
  
"Hey what's this?"  
  
"Uncle Goten? No-oooooo!" screamed Pan once she realised who had her photos.  
  
Pan was about to tackle Goten when Trunks pushed her aside purposely to take a look at what got her so worked up. Pan flew to the side and before she knew it she heard Goten say.  
  
"Hey it's Mr. Bo Bo!"  
  
Mr. Bo Bo is a very, very short clown, one of the clowns Bulma hired every year for Trunks' birthday when he was still little and then she hired him again for all of Bra's seven birthday parties.  
  
Apparently everyone loved Mr. Bo Bo, Bra and her friends always asked for him. Everyone loved Mr. Bo Bo, everyone except Pan. Pan hated Mr. Bo Bo. In fact she hated all clowns. They just freaked her out.  
  
"Hey it is Mr. Bo Bo," said Trunks after he took a look at one photo. He then took another look at one with Mr. Bo Bo's whole body and his backside, he could see short black hair on Mr. Bo Bo's shoulders. Trunks blinked.  
  
"Pan?" he started laughing. "That..ha...is..haha..Pan.  
  
"Pan? These are Pan?" Goten asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yep. Pan wanted a make over, so I gave her one. Isn't she cute?" said Bra, her hands cupping her cheeks, smiling innocently.  
  
"This is Pan?" asked Goten again.  
  
"Yes." answered Bra.  
  
"This is Pan?" Goten asked again and started laughing.  
  
"For Dende's sake don't start again. Yes this is Pan," said Trunks who just stopped laughing, he was becoming annoyed again because he thought Goten was going to act like he did at his office.   
  
For a minute Pan thought Trunks was finished and would forget about her because of Goten. But then he continued.   
  
"This Mr. Bo Bo look-a-like is non other than our little Panny," he said grinning at Pan.   
  
Bra's smile faded. She knew her best friend for all of the six years of Pan's short life. She knew Pan hated being called "Panny" and being made fun of was even worse. She knew the look Pan made. As did Goten because he stopped laughing and moved away from Trunks and stood next to Bra, who was at a safe distance from Pan. Soon Pan would turn...  
  
"Ahh! I'm gonna kill you Trunks!" screamed Pan. She scrunched her face and balled up her tiny fists increasing her ki, her eyes flashed a light violet and her hair turned wavy and into a colour of silver.  
  
(I know Super Saiyan's have green eyes and blonde hair but I don't remember them saying anything about what a female Super Saiyan looked like, so I wanted to make Pan look different and be respected more for being the youngest to turn into one. Remember this is an A/U. Don't get angry. Ok.)   
  
"Oh crap," said Trunks running away from Pan as she chased after him.  
  
"Run Forest. Run," Goten yelled then started to laugh.  
  
"Goten what are you," she ducked as one of Pan's small ki blasts almost hit her, "talking about?" she finished.  
  
"Oh that's right your just a kid," said Goten. Bra pouted.   
  
"Well. Go on. Tell me already."   
  
"That was a line from a movie," he ducked as Trunks was thrown over him instead of a blast, Pan somehow managed to throw him into a wall.  
Goten and Bra's eyes followed Trunks.  
  
"Aaaahhhh!" screamed Trunks as he smashed into one of the kitchen's walls.   
  
"Get back here! You coward," yelled Pan flying after him.  
  
"What were you saying?" asked Bra to Goten.  
  
"A movie, that line was from a movie," Goten's again looked at Trunks.  
  
"No, please Dende. Pan anything just don't pull."  
  
Pan swung Trunks by the hair.   
  
"No-ooooooooooo," screamed Trunks.  
  
"Ouch. That must of hurt," said Goten. Bra squeezed her head covering her hair protectively, as if she could feel his pain.  
  
"I feel your pain brother, I feel your pain."  
  
A few minutes passed. Pan was still beating Trunks. While Goten and Bra just talked about things, occasionally dodging a few ki blasts from Pan and the objects that unluckily got thrown around. They didn't want to get in Pan's way.  
  
Bra and Goten talked for awhile until they mentioned Mr. Bo Bo getting a sharp look from Pan when she heard them while she was banging Trunks head ,they shut up immediately.   
  
Pan kept on banging Trunks head on a chair, while holding on to his neck.  
  
"He-eeelp!....Me-eee! She kicked Trunks in the shin.  
  
"Ouch!" Trunks jumped so high up that he hit the ceiling.  
  
"Panny, ple-eeease stop. I'm sorry," whined Trunks crawling and cradling his hair.  
  
"What did you call me?" Pan glared daggers at him for using her nickname, only a few selected people were allowed the privilege to call her that, her grandparents, dad, mom, and her uncle was an exception.   
  
Trunks got up. "I meant PAN! ha.. ha.. he.. he," he laughed nervously.   
  
"Why are you laughing? You're still laughing at me.   
"I DON'T LOOK LIKE MR. BO BO!" screamed Pan.  
  
She was about to jump on Trunks again when something held her back. She swung violently.  
  
"Put me down! Put me down! NOW!"  
  
"Shut up brat. Look at what you did, the woman's gonna bitch at me for sure."  
  
"Oh, my precious hair," Trunks groaned.  
  
"Pathetic. You let a brat beat you up. Kakarot's brat's brat at that. Keep up your foolish attitude and you'll be bald," Vegeta said disapprovingly.  
  
"Put me down, put me down," complained Pan as she was still hanging from Vegeta's right hand. He dropped her and she landed on her behind and dropped out of Super Saiyan.  
  
"Ouch my butt," Pan said while rubbing her behind. "Vegeta that hurt," she added.  
  
Vegeta looked at Pan and Trunks. The brats strong. You've become weak. And now because of the woman making you work you'll become even weaker, hmph."  
  
"But that's not fair, I didn't even get to turn into a Super Saiyan. If I did she wouldn't have hurt me," complained Trunks gently untangling his fragile hair.  
  
"No, the girl would still beat you. You'd still be too scared to do a thing, even in Super Saiyan mode," Vegeta said walking and stood in front of the kitchen table.   
  
Vegeta thought a moment 'Yes, she is strong. Perhaps she is worthy enough to be trained by me'  
  
"No way. How could Trunks ever be weaker than Pan," asked Goten, "She's just a girl." Bra kicked him in the shin, he hopped on one foot in pain.  
  
"So what. I'm a girl and I can run faster than you," Bra stuck out her tongue and ran behind Vegeta's leg. Vegeta looked behind and down at Bra when he snapped out if his thoughts.  
  
Goten was about to go after Bra. "Why you little runt, I outta," he said. Vegeta gave him a sharp glare.  
  
"You ought to what?"   
  
Goten forgot about Vegeta in his pain, so when he seen and heard him he cowardly ran and hid behind Trunks.   
  
"Nothing," he quickly said.   
  
"Goten, now who needs a date?" Trunks asked and pushed Goten away.  
  
"Shut up," Goten said moving away, he kept a watchful eye on Vegeta.  
  
Pan was silent for awhile, she was just trying to catch her breath and cool down.  
A thought crossed her mind when she looked at the table behind Vegeta. Somehow the photo's ended up on it, untouched.   
  
Vegeta turned around "Why do you have a photo of that midget clown."  
  
"I AM NOT MR. BO BO!"  
________________________________________________________________________  
I read the reviews and took in mind what you wrote. I couldn't believe it when I read my two chapters and there were no "quotes" and everything was clamped together. I honestly... forgot. Sorry. I rushed those two without checking what I wrote.   
  
In the next Chapter: A few years have passed (Still no romance yet).  
Trunks gets stuck baby-sitting.   
Ms. Haruna still is Trunks' secretary and now she's got her eye set on Goten.   
Pan and Bra in their mischief discover someone's "little" secret.  
  
*My Thanks*  
...............This doesn't concern you unless you reviewed my last chapter or first and wasn't mentioned (no offence) But you can read if you want.   
  
My first thanks goes out to h, ?, Noseless Wonder, :-I ,Mysterious, Andrew, Kitty, Winter Peacecraft-Yuy, Ryoko#2000.   
  
As for the person ^_^ I respect and fully understand that you don't want to give me your name for your own reasons. As long as I hear from you I shall stay content and thanks for giving me (again!) my first review on my first lemon. I swear I knew you would review, but wow it was an odd coincidence that you were first.  
  
Again Thank you all and I hope to hear from you again whether or not you put your name or a simple letter. But next time to make it short I'll just say *Thanks To Everyone* instead of writing names in case I forget.   
  
SiNcerely Yours,  
SiN.  
  



	4. Ms.Haruna?

Hey everyone! This is my 4th Chapter.   
  
Author Notes: Remember 3 years have passed and I've made it summer again. Trunks is stuck baby-sitting. Ms. Haruna tries to seduce Goten? Pan and Bra in their mischief discover someone's "little" secret.   
  
Ages now are:   
Trunks:23   
Goten:22   
Bra:10   
Pan:9  
  
Warning: This is an A/U fic. Which means that I might choose to add or take out some of the events that should have taken place and create some of my own to fit my story or change certain appearances.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT. Akira Toriyama and *ugh*   
FUNimation do. I'm not making any profit off this story.  
  
Wait For Your Dreams:   
Ms. Haruna?  
By: SiN  
________________________________________________________________________  
"I told you already, you cannot know who I am. I must leave now."  
  
"No-oooooo! I'm sorry. Come ba-aaaack!" Trunks screamed as his angel abandoned him yet again. He didn't try to follow her for he knew it would be in vain as he stood there at the tip of the waterfall's edge.  
  
The angel barely came. But when she did she showed herself there, at the waterfall. She wasn't supposed to come to him, but his constant cries for her brought her back. Whenever she, the angel, vanished Trunks would try to follow by jumping off the top of the waterfall. After awhile he figured out that his ability to fly was useless in this wondrous paradise that she appeared to him in. Unfortunately for him "she" wasn't the only one who appeared to him in this Garden of Eden.  
  
"Boo!"  
  
"Ahh!" Trunks nearly lost his balance. "Don't do that!" he screamed.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"  
  
"Why do you always have to bother me?" Trunks turned to the little girl.  
  
"My dad said you never answer a question with a question."   
  
"Pan go away. You're such a pest."  
  
"Oh yeah! I'll show you. You're the pest. This is my secret place and you aren't allowed to be here," she said coming closer to Trunks. "So get LOST!" she kicked him in the stomach and he...Fell.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  
************************************************************************  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Trunks shot up from his bed from reaction to his dream and to...  
  
"GET UP TRUNKS!" A nine year old girl shouted trying to wake Trunks up as she jumped up and down.  
  
"GET OFF!" Trunks pushed Pan. Waking up someone by yelling is one thing, but jumping up and down on that poor person's stomach was another.  
  
Pan turned her head to Trunks' door, "HE'S UP!" she shouted as she got off from the spot that Trunks flung her to.  
  
"BOUT TIME!" a voice shouted back.   
  
Pan turned to Trunks in wonder as to why he was clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Why are you doing that? Are you hurt?"   
  
"Why is it whenever you wake me up I end up with some kind of injury?" Trunks faced Pan rubbing his sore stomach.  
  
"My dad said you never.." Trunks interrupted her. "  
  
"Answer a question with a question. Weird." Trunks looked at Pan as if she had two heads. He kept looking at her for awhile.   
  
'That's exactly what she said in my dream. Huh, more like nightmare. Aw, my stomach. Why does she always show up. Every time the angel leaves Pan shows and I always fall.'  
  
Pan hated it when anyone stared at her like that.  
  
"Stop looking at me like that or I'll hurt you again."   
  
Trunks got up ."First you kick me, then you jump on me. What part of my body haven't you bruised?"   
  
"What are you talking about?" Pan asked confused as to what Trunks meant when he said she kicked him.   
  
"Ah ah ah Pan. Remember what you always say?" Bra stood at the door way.   
  
"Yeah but.."   
  
"But nothing." Bra interrupted her, she continued as Pan was about to retort. "Forget it Pan. Remember why you came up here?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Pan turned and smiled devilishly at Trunks, padding something in her jean pocket.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Trunks walked to his bathroom. He thought a second and simply said, "No." He walked into his bathroom, closing the door.  
  
Bra became upset. "NO!" she yelled, she was about to scream some more but Pan hushed her.  
  
"Bra! Your mom's downstairs, she might hear." Pan covered her mouth and then whispered to her.   
  
Trunks heard Pan whispering, though he didn't know what she said. He opened his bathroom door to quickly say,  
  
"Whatever you come up with wont work. You can't bribe me to do anything." And he shut the door once more.   
  
Bra just replied with a "Fine". When Trunks heard her he opened the door slowly.  
  
He calmly asked, "What did you say?"   
  
Pan answered for Bra. "She said fine." She and Bra started walking to Trunks' door.  
  
Trunks was baffled. Usually one of them would pout and complain to his parents that he didn't do what they wanted him to do and the other would blackmail him.   
  
"Where are you two going? Bra why aren't you yelling for dad?"  
  
Bra stopped and turned to face him. "I don't want to. Besides he's probably in the gravity room. He wouldn't hear me if I yelled and he'd get mad if anyone bothered him while training." And she walked out the door, Pan was close behind her.  
  
" Ok. So Pan why aren't you trying to blackmail me?" It was Pan's turn to stop.   
  
"I don't have anything to say to you." She walked to the door.  
  
"What? You always come up with something to say. Guess your loosing your charm."   
  
'For once they can't do anything to me!' Trunks smiled.  
  
"Maybe." She walked out and added, "or maybe I just told someone else to say that "something" for me." She grinned.  
  
"Sure you did, you just ran out of ideas." Trunks went back to his bathroom, this time leaving the door open.  
  
"Trunks," Bra came back, "I have to tell you something."   
  
"What?" He tried to shout as he rinsed his mouth with water.   
  
"Pan told me to say to you that if you don't do what we say I can tell m-mom," Bra's voice was becoming louder, "that you lost the budget for the...." Trunks shut her mouth with his wet hands.  
  
"Shut up! How do you know about that?" he whispered.  
  
Pan came back grinning. "I don't run out of ideas. So if you don't do what we want Bra can go right ahead and tell your mom.   
  
"Wait a minute, how do you know that I lost the budget and how do you even know what a budget is?" Bra bit him and he let go of her mouth. "Brat."  
  
Bra stuck out her tongue and Pan replied, "Your mom told me when I asked her, after I heard you and Goten talking on the phone about it."  
  
"So she doesn't know?"   
  
"Duh. Why would we try and blackmail you with that information if we already told mom. Think." Bra hit Trunks on the head and ran behind Pan.   
  
"Wait a minute, you have no proof that I lost it. Mom will want proof, something you don't have." Trunks grinned at the girls. They grinned back.  
  
"Boy, Bra your brother must be really, really dumb."  
  
"I know. Trunks how could you think we wouldn't get any proof? I mean how could you think that "Pan" didn't get any proof."   
  
"What!? How..." Trunks was at a loss for words.  
'Their bluffing, they've got nothing. How could they?' He smiled at the thought.  
  
Pan answered without even knowing what she just did. "Yes we do. I do. Listen." Pan pulled something from her right jean pocket, a mini voice recorder. Silence fell as they all listened to the tape and a certain conversation on it.  
  
*****   
"I can't believe I lost it. Goten what should I do?" asked a frantic Trunks.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should get that computer genius guy that helps you fix your computer every time you break it."  
  
"He's not in right now, my secretary checked and she called others too. There isn't one stupid genius who can find it."   
  
"How can a genius be stupid? Hehe."  
  
"Uuuugggghhhh"  
  
"Calm down Trunks. How bad could it be?"  
  
"How bad could it be? HOW BAD COULD IT BE!? GOTEN IF MY MOM FINDS OUT BEFORE I GET IT BACK I'M DEAD. DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!"  
  
"You're right. Well sorry dude."   
*****  
"There you have it, another score for us. None for you." Bra laughed.   
Trunks' smile dropped, he became angry and chased Bra around his room.  
  
"P-paaaan! Help!" she screamed, luckily for her she was too fast for Trunks. Trunks stopped chasing her and looked at Pan.   
  
"Oh oh! Aaaaaahhh!" Pan yelled as Trunks directed his attention on her.   
  
"Give me that tape!" Trunks grabbed and grasped the end of the recorder. Pan and Trunks played tug of war until they heard someone shouting.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
"Hi mom." Trunk screeched out. Hahahehehe!" I'm not doing anything." He said more calmly as he pulled one final time and the tape fell out. Success! The tape was his.   
  
"Bulma," Pan sniffed, Trunks took the new tape my daddy gave me."   
  
Bulma eyed her son. "Trunks is that," she pointed to his hand, "Pan's?"  
  
"Yes." He looked down. He knew the situation was in Pan's favour. It looked terrible, him chasing a little girl and snatching the tape that "daddy" gave her. He knew his mother probably thought it was just as bad as stealing candy from a baby.   
  
"TRUNKS! GIVE IT BACK NOW! She roared. A distinct yelling could be heard.  
  
"WOMAN SHUT THAT INFERNAL MOUTH OF YOURS OFF!"  
  
Bulma stuck her head out Trunks door to reply. "I WILL, ONCE YOUR SON HAS GIVEN BACK PAN'S TAPE! AND DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"   
  
"IF YOU DID THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO!"   
  
"Stupid Vegeta. Of all the nerve..." she mumbled on.  
  
Trunks silently crept away trying to seek refuge in his bathroom while his mother's attention was elsewhere. Bra seen him.  
  
"MOM! LOOK!" Trunks froze.   
  
"Hold it right there mister. Now tell me why you want Pan's tape?"  
  
Pan batted her eyelashes at Trunks and sweetly said to Bulma, "I recorded something on it and Trunks didn't like it."   
  
"Really, why?"  
  
Bra tried to say, "There was.." but Trunks instantly cut her off. "Nothing. Absolutely, positively nothing on that tape."  
  
Bulma was slowly losing her patience. "But didn't Pan say you didn't like what was on the tape. So how can there be nothing? Hand it over, now."   
  
"I'll play it for you." Pan quickly grabbed the tape from Trunks hands, put it in her mini recorder and pushed play.  
*****  
......................  
  
*****  
  
"Pan I thought you said there was something on it." Bulma asked.   
  
"Oh but there was, I think Trunks pushed the erase button. SEE." Pan put the recorder right in front of Bulma's face.   
  
"What was on it?" Bulma asked as she stepped away from Pan.  
  
Trunks was about to say something when Bra spoke before he had the chance.   
  
"It was this song from a group that I asked Pan to record for me, Pan played it for Trunks. It sounded funny to him and I guess he thought she was making fun of him."   
  
Pan and Trunks both looked at Bra. Pan shook her head lightly, Bra was never good at lying. Trunks normally would have made fun at her attempts to lie but he was just glad that she didn't rat him out.   
  
"Are you lying to me young lady?" Bulma was eyeing her daughter's movements.  
  
Pan answered for Bra, seeing as how much sweat she was suddenly developing.  
"Of course not Bulma. Well maybe a little. I did play the song for Trunks, but maybe I shouldn't have played it too loud."  
  
"Oh, is that it? You played it, the song, a little too loud, that's why he attempted to break it?" Bulma now looked Pan over, also waiting to see if Trunks would protest.   
  
"And maybe I shouldn't have, um, put my recorder so close to his ears." Bulma crossed her arms. "While he was sleeping." Pan added, trying her best to show some guilt on her face to match her voice.   
  
Trunks mumbled a "Stupid brat." Thus making Pan's confession appear to be truthful to Bulma.  
  
Luckily for them Bulma bought the act. "If this is true," she paused, "I'll let it go." But next time Pan don't go and provoke Trunks, unless you want him to chase you and break your other toys." She turned to Bra, which made Bra squirm under her mother's gaze.  
  
"Bra next time don't try to lie if you want to help Pan."  
  
Bra put on her "regretful look" and nodded her head "Yes momma."   
  
Next Bulma turned to Trunks. He appeared fine, he was even grinning a little.  
"Wipe that grin off your face. You're not in trouble this time but if you try to break any other toy or whatever from either of them," she pointed at Bra and Pan, "next time you will be."  
  
Trunks mouth shaped into an O. "But mom."   
  
"No buts." The girls giggled. Bulma then added while walking to Trunks door. "Lets not forget Trunks that these are little girls and that you are a twenty three year old man." Bulma left the trio, they all sighed. Bulma was out of their hairs, till she came back.   
"I almost forgot, it's eight," she cleared her throat, "TRUNKS YOU HAVE A MEETING IN HALF AN HOUR GET DRESSED. BRA, PAN GET READY IF YOU STILL WANT TO GO BEFORE I LEAVE." And she walked away leaving two girls scared hidden underneath Trunks' bed and Trunks panicking, flinging clothes out of his many drawers.   
  
Bulma had a gift when it came to shocking people. She yelled whenever she wanted something done or just for the sheer pleasure of seeing their frightened faces, whomever they were, usually family or friends.   
  
Vegeta passed by mumbling something "Stupid woman...don't understand...sensitive ears." And he too walked away as the three now were calm and just standing still.  
  
"Every time I sleep over I end up loosing some of my hearing." Pan said and started rubbing her ears.   
  
"Yeah, but you get used to it. Don't you have Chichi?"  
  
"I guess, but I don't live in the same house with grandma. She just lives next to me. You live with your mom so it's not the same."  
  
"Will you two get out. You heard mom," Trunks grabbed the two and was pushing them to his door, "I have a meeting and your both going somewhere." He threw them out and slammed his door.   
  
"He just threw us out. Why I outta." Pan's anger was skyrocketing and Bra held her back from breaking down Trunks' door.  
  
Pan calmed down. "Fine I'll let it go, lets leave him to get dressed for his meeting."  
  
Bra let go of Pan and stared at her, Pan never let go of anything, she would fight back till she had her way.  
  
"After he's done we'll get him." They both smiled and walked away.   
::::::::::::::::: 8:20 A.M...Capsule Corps. ,Kitchen...  
  
"What are you two still doing here? I thought you had some place to be."  
  
"We told mom it was okay and we didn't want to go." Bra was seated, her chair was facing the door which Trunks just walked in from.  
  
"Where were you going anyway?"   
  
"Satan City Zoo." Pan's chair was also facing the door like Bra's, both their chairs were like that before Trunks came in, as if they were waiting for him.  
  
"Why did you.. Forget it. I don't want to know," he looked at his watch, "I've got a meeting in ten minutes." He picked up the briefcase his mother always left for him on the table and was walking towards the kitchen's back door.  
  
"Did you think we'd forget?" Bra got off her seat. Trunks turned to them walking backwards.  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"What happened. I didn't save you from your mother for nothing." Pan pulled out a tape.  
  
"Sorry I'm not doing anything you say." Trunks turned back and continued walking forwards.  
  
"Well then we'll just tell "MOM" what you did." Bra crossed her arms.  
  
He kept walking and spoke to them with his back turned. "You got no proof. Do you think I'm stupid, you dropped the tape under my bed, I burned it to dust." He was at the door.  
  
Pan stood up. "Do you think "I'm" stupid," He paused, didn't turn around. The tone in her voice told him she had thought of another way to blackmail him.  
  
'With what? Like she has another tape.' He thought.  
  
"I made copies." She moved her head forward a little and spoke slowly. "Stupid."   
  
Trunks faced them. "Why do you always do this to me? Why not Goten?"  
  
"Because he wouldn't care, unlike you, stick in the mud." Bra stuck out her tongue.  
  
Trunks dropped his suitcase and in a flash stole the tape from Pan's hand.  
  
"Now you've got no proof. Ha!" Trunks burned the "copy".  
  
"I said I made "copies" not copy. Boy you are stupid." Pan and Bra laughed and Trunks sulked.  
  
"Stupid brats. I hate you. What do you want now?"   
  
Pan and Bra looked at each other then to Trunks and smiled. "You're gonna take us to the Zoo!" They both cheered.  
  
"I have a meeting, it'll have to wait. After work, or can't I take you on the weekend? After all you have all summer." Bra pouted.  
  
"I wanna go NOW! If you don't take us I"M TELLING MOMMY!"  
  
"FINE TELL MOM. I DON"T CARE!"  
::::::::::::::::: 11:30 A.M... Satan City Zoo..   
  
"Look Pan! Aren't they so-ooo cute? Aw a family."   
  
"Ooh forget about the deer, lets go to the lions." Pan pulled Bra.  
  
They found the lions and stared at them. "Do you think Trunks is in trouble?"  
  
"Yeah, the meeting is probably finished by now." Pan said. She looked to her left and seen a cub.   
  
"Hey Bra look at the baby." Bra turned her head to the left.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's so-ooo cute!" she squealed and picked it up.  
  
"HEY YOU KIDS GET OUT OF THERE!" a zoo keeper yelled. People gathered round in shock at what was happening.   
  
Pan and Bra didn't hear him as they kept playing with the cub.  
  
"Aaawww, Pan look the mommy and daddy are coming." Bra pointed as two lions were approaching them.   
  
"Bra one is the mommy but the other one looks the same." Pan stared.  
  
"Pan why are they running?" Bra asked.  
  
"Oh oh. RUN! Pan grabbed Bra's free hand.  
::::::::::::::::: Elsewhere in Satan City Zoo.....  
  
"Have you seen these two kids?" a young man asked as he showed pictures to a couple.   
  
"MOM! DAD! THE LIONS WENT CRAZY THEY'RE EATING THESE TWO GIRLS! A little six year old shouted to his parents.   
  
"Billy don't speak such nonsense." The mother said.   
  
"Sorry about that sir, you were saying?" The father turned back to the person in front of him. But he was gone.  
::::::::::::::::: Satan City Zoo... Lions cage...  
  
"PAN WHY ARE THEY CHASING US?" Bra yelled as she ran from three lions while holding something in her arms.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW." Pan shouted as they ran. More lions came from behind trees.  
  
"TELL ME WHY WE'RE NOT FLYING AGAIN? AHH!" Bra asked as she almost tripped over a rock.  
  
"BECAUSE OF THE PEOPLE, THEY'LL SEE." Pan yelled.  
  
They heard gun shots. "PAN THEIR TRYING TO KILL US!" Bra cried.  
  
"THEY'RE SHOOTING US! WE JUST WANTED TO PET THE ANIMALS. WHY I OUTTA.   
::::::::::::::::: 11:30 A.M...Capsule Corps. V.P Office...  
  
"Hey sweet thang I'm Trunks. No, no wait. I'm Trunks sweet thang. Hahaha.  
Ah, this is the life." The busy(?) Vice President(?) said as he swirled his chair around.  
  
The door knob turned and his secretary walked in.   
  
Ms. Haruna licked her lips and closed the door. "You called for me Sir?" she took tiny steps as Trunks' chair was turned.  
  
"Yes I did." Trunks said.  
  
She still tip toed, trying her best to keep her heels from tapping the floor.  
  
"Well what can I help you with?"   
  
"I'm hungry, got any grub?" Ms. Haruna stopped and her overly thin eyebrow went up. She thought 'Since when does he say "got any grub?' She shrugged the thought off and continued walking.  
  
"Hungry?" She stopped for the final time and sat in Trunks' lap. "Aaahhh!" She fell back in shock.   
  
"Mr. Son? What...ah...h-how?" She blinked many times in confusion, while she did that she didn't notice something drop from her eyes.  
  
"First you might want to pick up your eyelash, it fell." Goten pointed to the poor unglued eyelash on the carpeted floor.  
  
Ms. Haruna blushed, picked it up and put it back on. "Care to explain?"  
  
"Um, you also might want to fix it first. I have a small mirror with me, here." Goten pulled it out.   
  
"Ugh," she grabbed it from him and turned around, "Why do you sound like Mr. Briefs?" she carefully picked and applied the fallen eyelash back on.   
  
"Hehe. Trunks needed me to wear this thingy, with his voice on it. That's why he didn't show for the meeting, I called in listening on the phone pretending to be him. This is the thingy, he gave me." Goten pulled down his turtle neck and showed her the device.   
  
"So you also have one?" She still didn't face him. Goten cocked his head to the side in confusion.  
  
"What do you mean? You have one too?"   
  
Ms. Haruna's eyes widened as she realised what she said, luckily her eyelash didn't fall down this time. She quickly touched the collar on her neck, she always wore it to work. Always.   
  
"NO! Hehehe. I mean I've seen something like that around." She faced him.  
  
"But Trunks hasn't put this product on the market yet. He made two copies about five years ago but he only wanted to keep it for personal use. The second one doesn't work properly. So if you had it might sound a little manly, if you copied a girls voice. If you copied a guy's it'd sound ladylike. It's pretty screwed. I'm wearing the original."  
  
"What happened to the second copy?"Sweat was forming on Ms. Haruna's forehead.  
  
"Trunks let this guy keep it, I would've gave it too." Goten shivered. Then continued.  
"Hahaha ah, I still can't believe..."   
::::::::::::::::: 12:30 P.M... Satan City Zoo... Confinement area... Children's section...  
  
"When we get back I'm killing you both," Trunks said as he handed the many bills of money to the man in front of him.   
  
"But..." Both Bra and Pan tried to say. Trunks hushed them. "Not another word from both of you till we get in the car." He said some more apologies, then literally dragged both girls to the parking lot, popped out a capsule and hopped in the drivers seat with the girls strapped in the back.  
  
"Trunk these seat belts are too tight, we can't move," Pan complained, they were both strapped in with extra belts and it was squeezing them.  
  
"Good. That's what I want, for you two to be immobile." Trunks looked in the rear mirror.   
  
"We said we were sorry, okay. We didn't mean.." Bra tried to say but Trunks again interrupted.   
  
"Didn't mean to? First you two leave while I'm paying for "your" meals when I specifically told you not to. Then you hide your ki so I can't find you, kidnapped a cub, blasted the guards AND freed the lions creating all kinds of chaos." He paused as he turned the wheel. "All that in under ten minutes. That's a record, it's got to be."   
  
Bra spoke "I didn't kidnap the baby, I was just cuddling it."   
  
"Cuddling doesn't mean you take it with you on the run. What does that matter anyway? You shouldn't have even been IN there, that's why they have safety bars so you STAY behind them. And what does that matter when you shouldn't have even LEFT the restaurant in the first place.  
  
"We wanted to see the animals and you were taking too long," Bra said tugging one strap.  
  
"That's because I was paying the bill."   
  
"Yeah, you were at first but did you have to talk to that "girl"? Pan said with a little hint of hidden jealousy. Nobody noticed.  
  
"She looked familiar."   
  
"Was it because of her long black hair?" Pan teased.  
"Or was because she had the word angel on her shirt?" Bra also teased.  
  
Trunks had told his family about the dreams and how every time he had them, which was rare, he would remember something about the angel. The girls overheard all the conversations from behind the living room doors.  
  
"Why should I have to explain anything. You're the ones who need to explain why you LEFT," Trunks said as he swerved the car almost hitting a tree in his anger.   
  
"We just did," they both were tugging and ripping the straps as it slowly suffocated them.  
  
"Oh."  
::::::::::::::::: 12:30 P.M...Capsule Corps...V.P Office...  
  
"So he was the thief?" Ms. Haruna was seated on Trunks' desk as she listened carefully for details from Goten's trip on memory lane.  
  
"Yep! It was the same gay guy that had a crush on him. Trunks fired him from Capsule Corps. but never told the police because he felt sorry for him. I think it happened about four years ago. Yeah it was, Trunks made the voice thingy's five years ago and the guy tried to steal it one year later." Goten smiled sheepishly.   
  
"Hehehe, what a story," Ms. Haruna was fidgeting while she still sat on Trunks' desk, every now and then stroking it, the desk.  
  
"Do you know," she cleared her throat, "what happened to him?"  
::::::::::::::::: 1:00 P.M... Capsule Corps. Security...  
  
"Yes sir, we'll watch these little girls for you," one man said.  
  
"I should be back at, what time is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's 1:01 P.M sir," another man said. They were at least six guards in that certain station.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. I should be back in about 20 minutes to check on them. Remember don't let them out of your sight."  
  
"Yes sir." Trunks left the girls in the control of security.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey stop right there."   
  
"Were just gonna look around" Pan said trying to get past the five men in her way.  
  
"Sorry girlies but Mr. Briefs said we're supposed to watch you two little rascals." The man that was in charge said behind the girls.  
  
"What did you say?" Pan turned around. "I wouldn't answer if I were you, just say sorry and keep quiet." Bra waved her hands.  
  
"Say sorry. Hahaha. Move." Pan crossed her arms and stood her ground.  
  
Ha! Aw, how cute. Boys, this little rascal thinks she's a big, strong man," he said ruffling Pan's hair.  
  
Bra knew what the outcome was going to be as usual 'Here it comes'   
  
Pan just stared as some strands of hair fell onto her face, time seemed to stop as she puffed them away. "Why I..."   
  
'Not again.' Bra thought as the man was thrown back to the wall behind him.  
Bra didn't even try to hold Pan back as the rest of the guards interfered and were thrown too.   
  
Bra shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh well, hehe. I warned them.'  
::::::::::::::: 1:05 P.M... Capsule Corps...V.P Office...  
  
"Wow they blackmailed you? That's why you asked me to pretend to be you?" Goten asked in his normal voice as he still sat in Trunks' chair.  
  
"Yes already. Man," Trunks groaned, " now I lost two years worth of savings just to pay for their meals, their fines for trespassing and damaging equipment, endangering protected animals, their fine of release. " He paced around.   
  
"Whoa," was all Goten said as his eyes followed Trunks in circles. He shook his head, he was beginning to get dizzy. Trunks just kept on complaining.  
  
"Oh and I had to explain to the guards that Pan did not shoot anything from her fingers, that she took my newest prototype for a gun I've been working on. " Trunks sighed. "I also had to bribe them just so our identities would be a secret from the press. And then..."  
  
Goten just kept on listening as Trunks continued explaining his terrible morning.  
::::::::::::::: 1:10 P.M...Capsule Corps. V.P Office...  
  
"All I did so far today was talk to Ms. Haruna. Well it was kind of strange, she seemed a little nervous. Man! Why do you always get to have fun?"   
  
"You call that fun?" Trunks stopped pacing and stared at Goten in disbelief. He continued. "Weren't you the one who always had doubts about doing stuff like that when we were kids and complained that your mommy would kill ya?"   
  
"People change. Look at you. You were the one who always dragged me into trouble with you. You used to be such a dare devil, trouble maker and now your so... Boring." Goten got off from the chair.  
  
Trunks took the seat. "Being Vice President does that to ya. I don't have a choice. Well at least I didn't do anything as bad as they did." Trunks crossed his arms and turned his head to the side. Goten gave him a look.   
  
Trunks corrected himself. "I didn't do as many bad things in one morning. I merely got into trouble like every other week, they get into trouble every other day. They don't even get grounded from the parents, we always did. It's not fair, they never get the blame. I'm so glad that mom didn't go to work today. I can't recall where she said she'd be.  
  
"Ms. Haruna said she was at a convention or something like that." Goten sat down on a couch near by and scratched his head trying to remember.   
  
"You know I hate you, today was probably the only day I had one board meeting and practically no paper work. To think I ever wanted to relive our crazy childhood," said Trunks.  
  
"Oh well," said Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten did you say something about Ms. Haruna being nervous before? The thought just came to me."   
  
"Yeah I did. When she thought I was you she tried to sit in my lap. After everything was cleared and we started talking she looked so edgy." Goten said as he laid his feet on the small couch.  
  
"Why?" Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."  
::::::::::::: 1:17 P.M... Women's washroom...  
  
"I've been here for three years and I still don't have my own washroom," said a woman as she applied some make up.  
  
"What does that matter? As long as I'm near Mr. Briefs and don't give myself away I'll be fine," she asked and answered herself. She picked up her purse and took out some kind of glue.   
  
"First the eyelash falls and now nails break off. Oh great, now my contacts are dry. Might as well take off everything and put it back on properly." She started removing everything off her.  
  
"Good thing I locked the door, don't want anybody seeing me."  
:::::::::::: 1:20 P.M... Somewhere within Capsule Corps...  
  
"Do you think it's safe?"   
  
"Bra stop complaining. Sometimes you're no fun," Pan said as she peeked from the wall they were hiding behind.   
  
"Trunks is gonna skin me, us alive if we get busted. I know we will and then my mommy will kill me, I just know it." Bra said and turned around to check if anyone was behind them.   
  
"HEY YOU TWO STOP!" a guard spotted them.  
  
Pan grabbed Bra "RUN!"  
:::::::::::: 1:19 P.M...Capsule Corps... In the halls.   
  
"Where did you lock them up in?" Goten asked as he and Trunks walked down the halls to get Pan and Bra.  
  
"With the security guards in Section C, it's fairly close to my office.  
  
"Hey ah," Goten whispered, "Do they always stare like that?" he asked as girls started coming out of doors to take a sneak peek at their V.P.  
  
Trunks blushed. "Ya. At least none of them stalk me like that guy did, remember?" he whispered back.  
  
"Yeah. Hey, maybe that's why Ms. Haruna was edgy. I told her bout that and her eyes widened like saucers." Goten whispered back.  
  
"You think she thought you meant her, that she was stalking me?" Trunks half laughed, half said seriously.   
  
"Nope. I made it clear I said "Trunks found out the guy stalked him after he fired the guy." Goten whispered as they came closer to their destination.  
  
"Weird." Trunks stopped at a door and opened it facing Goten and said, "I don't hear anything, maybe the girls finally settled down.  
  
"Ah Trunks, look in front of you." Goten pointed.  
  
"Wha...There dead."  
:::::::::::::: Capsule Corps. Halls...  
  
"RUN FASTER PAN! yelled a frantic Bra.   
  
"BRA DON'T PANIC!" Pan yelled back .  
  
"LOOK !" Bra pointed to a door not far from them.  
  
When they reached it Pan banged it a little too hard.  
:::::::::::::: Women's Washroom...  
  
"What the?" the woman couldn't finish her sentence as she jumped into a near by counter as a door almost hit her, she knocked down the objects on the counter to the floor. The collar she was wearing fell off.  
  
"That was close." Bra and Pan panted. They turned as they heard someone get up. As soon as they seen who it was they instantly stepped back in shock. Bra was so alarmed that she actually grabbed Pan's hand.  
  
"Ah, I try to throw away toilet paper and this is what happens to me. Why couldn't they put that stupid garbage can somewhere far away from the door?" The lady turned around dusting herself off.  
  
"What? Never seen a woman before?" She asked the girls.  
  
Pan and Bra just stared dumbfounded.  
:::::::::::::: Halls...  
  
"Goten did you just feel that?"  
  
"It's Bra she's scared, come on." Goten said as he and Trunks found a lock on Bra's ki.  
  
Employees joined them in their chase, mostly to follow Trunks.  
::::::::::::::Women's Washroom...  
  
"What are you two staring at?" The woman asked as she turned around to fetch her purse at the end of the room, she left it on the counter.  
  
"Nothing." Pan and Bra said taking small steps backwards trying to get to out the door. The lady continued to talk her back was turned to them as she reached her purse.  
  
"You know, I know why you're starring. I know I'm beautiful it took me one year of surgery to look this way, before I got hired. Maybe one day you'll look just like me." Bra's sucked in breath and Pan scrunched her face in disgust.  
  
The moment the girls were at the door and turned around to run each were grabbed. "Gotcha ya!" Trunks and Goten both cheered. They stood in the door way keeping the door opened.  
  
The girls just clung to them. Bra dug her face into her brothers shirt, she was crying. Pan did the same to her uncle only she held her tears. Any child would be frightened too if they ever saw...  
  
"Trunks that lady over there said we're gonna look just like her. I don't want to." Bra cried, shaking her head.  
  
"Yeah Uncle Goten, I don't wanna look like a freak." Pan yelled looking up Goten.  
  
"Who are you calling a freak?" The lady turned around so that she was facing them and started walking towards them. The girls held on tighter, the lady stopped confused.  
  
Trunks and Goten were now the ones frozen in place, mouths open. Both of their eyes finally took notice of everything around them. They would've noticed sooner but they were preoccupied at the moment because of Pan and Bra.  
  
On the floor there was all kinds of make-up splattered. From make-up to contacts to eyelashes to nails to a broken collar.   
But more importantly stood the person in the middle of the mess, the person who they belonged to, the person supposed to be wearing them. Who stood there oblivious to her own undoing.   
  
She had make-up smeared all over her clothes, her hair was hanging sideways, some nails were missing, she had no eyelashes, her brows were barely visible and she wore some kind of device that half stuck on her neck after her collar fell off.  
  
"WHAT? IS SOMETHING ON MY FACE?" The woman yelled frustrated.   
  
Pan let go of her uncle, she regained her boldness back and calmly said,  
"More like what's not on your face."  
  
Bra still held her brother, though not as tightly. Hearing Pan's comment made her laugh, as did all the other female employees that followed Trunks to watch the spectacle. The only two that remained in shock were Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Y-you're...you're...M-m.." Goten stuttered, shaking as he pointed. Trunks finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Ms. Haruna?"  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
So what do ya think? Did it make sense? I wanted to end Ms. Haruna's minor role in this chapter and I think I rushed, I shouldn't have but I really want to get the romance flowing.   
  
In the next Chapter: Time passes, it's been 7 years.  
It's Halloween! Costumes and masks can only bring one thing. Confusion.  
That's all I'm giving away and that there's *some* romance.  
  
*My Thanks To Everyone*   
Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I aim to please, so I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Read the rest at will. If at all you were confused or felt that I offended you then I suggest you read it.  
  
I can't remember if they ever mentioned the gay(no offence) guy's name at the tournament or in the GT series at all and I didn't want to make one up since this was Ms. Haruna's last appearance in the story.  
  
If you were confused read this:   
If you're wondering why I made him(the guy) work at Capsule Corps. if he was gay, well here's why. I've watched the Japanese version and if you see the part where all those girls who work at Capsule Corps. are gawking at Trunks, look carefully in the background and you'll see him(the guy) wearing a business suit, gawking too with his hands on his face.  
  
The only differences in my fic is that I changed his entire sex to fit my story, remember A/U.  
  
Read this if you felt offended:  
I in no way meant ANY disrespect for gay or transsexuals at all. I have nothing against anyone like that or is different from what most people believe is normal.   
  
You are who you are, plain and simple. I may not be gay or different but I don't feel any reason to hate or look down on a person who is. Even though I was taught from many people at a young age to do so.   
  
This is my opinion and if you find it wrong I hold nothing against you. Like I said "You are who you are". That is how I am.   
  
If you liked it review, please. If you didn't review please, and tell me why not. And if you "did" like it but "didn't" like my opinions still review, be mad at me not the story.  
  
  
SiNcerely Yours,  
SiN.  
  



	5. It's You!

My Fifth chapter! I've been sick all last week and am still right now so I'm sorry for the delay. I really feel bad for anyone who comes near my computer now. *shrugs* Oh well.   
  
I got to dedicate this chapter to fluffy(and of course to anyone else who's been reading and reviewing this). You asked for it so here it is. I hope it's to your liking.   
  
Little reminder: Seven years have passed by. New teens and not so new adults. Halloween! See how one accident transforms a ballroom into a battle zone. Ton's of chaos.  
  
Just to remind you in case you've forgotten this *************will always be at the end of Trunks' dreams.   
  
Ages now are:  
Trunks:30  
Goten:29  
Bra:17  
Pan:16  
  
Warning this is an A/U fic which means that I might choose to add or take out some events that should have taken place and create some of my own to fit my story. Also some appearances might change too.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z/GT. Akira Toriyama and *ugh* FUNimation do. I'm not making any profit off this story.  
  
Wait For Your Dreams:  
"It's You!"   
By: SiN  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You've grown quite a lot."  
  
"What'd you expect, for me to stay a kid forever?"  
  
"No but...You're so different now."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"  
  
"A good thing of course. Maybe now you'll get a boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend? Trunks I don't do the boyfriend/girlfriend thing. I'm a warrior, I can't be distracted by feelings."  
  
"Did my dad tell you that?" The person in front of Trunks nodded. "Listen isn't my dad a warrior?" The person nodded again. "Well then who cares. Just cause you're a warrior doesn't mean you can't have a love life."  
  
"I know, but I don't think any guy would want a girl like me." The girl sulked.  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about? What guy would resist a beautiful girl like you? If they do they must be crazy!"  
  
"You really thinks so Trunks?" He nodded "You're the best." She hugged him.  
  
Trunks hugged back and then walked over to the edge of the waterfall. "She's not coming back is she?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know. The only person that comes here is you."  
  
"You haven't seen her before?"  
  
"Nope. Why do you keep asking. Who?" The girl floated in front of Trunks.  
  
"My angel."  
  
"Angel? What do you mean..."   
  
Trunks interrupted her and pictured 'his' angel. "She's beautiful. Long black hair, dark blue eyes, white dress,..." Trunks continued to speak dreamily. He gently pushed the girl in front of him to the side, she still floated. He starred out in thought, still hoping that the angel would return and grace him with her presence.  
  
"I have long black hair." Trunks continued to search the sky. "I also have dark blue eyes." He didn't hear her, too caught up in searching. "Hello! Earth to Trunks!" He still ignored her, the girl became annoyed. She pushed him and he fell.  
  
"Ahh!" He screamed. Trunks closed his eyes fearing the sharp rocks below that awaited him . "What the..." He opened his eyes.   
  
"Sorry, forgot you can't fly." The girl held onto his waist from behind him.  
  
"That's al right," he breathed, "I'm used to it."  
  
"Hey! Do you want me to let you go so you can finish your trip." She let go slightly.  
  
"No!" Trunks flung his arms around himself and grabbed her arms before he could fall. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He let go when she held on more firmly again. "You haven't dropped me in awhile."  
  
"Try years. I would've caught you, ya know. " She still held onto him and slowly levitated up.  
  
"I know but one can't take any risks. How come you two can fly and I can't ". Trunks pouted. His feet touched the ground and the girl let go.  
  
"What do you mean 'you two can fly'?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"The angel can fly too. But she uses her wings to fly. "  
  
"So the girl you described is an angel." The girl's eyes widened.  
  
"Why do you think angels have wings, to look pretty?" Trunks once again went to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I tried to ask you before but you 'rudely' interrupted me." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Well now you know." He again focused on looking out for 'his' angel.   
  
"Bye Trunks."   
  
"Bye Panny."  
  
The girl walked away. She turned around before leaving. She smiled and whispered. "Maybe if I had..."   
************************************************************************  
  
"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" Shouted an overly enthusiastic Bulma.  
  
People continued to talk. "I SAID-" She turned to the man with a guitar behind her. "Hand me a microphone please." The guy gave her one. She cleared her throat.  
  
"LISTEN UP!" Everyone stopped immediately and flung their heads in the direction Bulma was, the stage. "Unmasking will begin in one hour! So don't you dare take off those masks till midnight."   
  
"WE KNOW AlREADY!" The crowd shouted.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you. Sheesh." She stepped off the stage steps. Everyone went back to socialising.  
  
The Halloween Ball (courtesy of Bulma Briefs) was a big hit this year. The Ballroom was made especially for this occasion. It was almost as huge as Capsule Corps itself!   
  
Bulma pushed her way through the crowd till she reached seven men. Five of the men were sitting at a table huddled in a corner. The other two men were standing a little separate from each other, both at the wall, arms crossed.  
  
"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SAIYAN EARS WOMAN!"  
  
"Vegeta if they're so-ooo sensitive why don't they get affected when YOU Shout!" Bulma crossed her arms.   
  
"What about my ears? They're even more sensitive than a Saiyan's," mumbled Piccolo.   
  
"Bulma *munch*hy *crunch*you here?" asked Goku devouring the chips in front of him.  
  
"You see Vegeta, Goku can call me by my name."   
  
"Hmph," was Vegeta's reply.  
  
"I'm sorry what did you say?" Bulma said sweetly once she turned her attention to Goku.  
  
"He asked why you're here." Gohan answered for his father when he was started to eat some more chips.  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak when Krillin spoke before her. "Yeah why are you here Bulma?" He took a sip from his drink.  
  
Bulma turned to Krillin and opened her mouth to speak again when another person interrupted her. "This place is reserved for us warriors only," said Yamacha, "Why would you want to come here?"   
  
Vegeta snickered and then silently laughed as Bulma's face was turning red. 'Three, two, one...' He thought and covered his ears. Bulma's patience reached it's limit.  
  
"SHUP UP AND I'LL TELL YOU!" The men groaned. Vegeta removed his hands. He laughed at all the other warriors horrified expressions.  
  
When Bulma was sure they wouldn't say anything she told them. "I'm here to ask you why you guys are 'here'."  
  
"Bulma what's so wrong about this spot?" Tien calmly spoke still clutching his ears.  
  
"Tien where's Chozu? Aren't you two always together? " Bulma asked looking for the adorable little doll look-a-like.  
  
"He went to the bathroom."   
  
"Bulma have you forgotten why you..." Gohan tried to say.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Bulma shot up her hand. The men shook their heads. "You're not supposed to be here. And with each other. This is a masquerade."  
  
"Nobody cares." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"I do. It's my party and I'll..."  
  
"Cry if I want to, cry if I want to." Krillin sang. Everyone turned to him. "What! The songs playing!" He cried.  
  
"That's nice Krillen." Bulma brushed him off. " As I was saying this is a costume and mask party, you can't know who anyone is. But since there is no one you'd talk to anyway I'll let you go"  
  
"Is that all?" Piccolo asked annoyed.  
  
"No, there's more." They groaned again. "Don't get mad at me you brought this all by yourselves."  
  
"What did we do other than find out who's who?" asked Goku.  
  
Bulma pointed to the table in front of her.  
  
"What about the table?" asked Gohan.  
  
"It's not supposed to be here. What do you see over there?" Bulma pointed out near the crowd.  
  
Vegeta spoke first before anyone else could. "A bunch of other tables. And one table that's broken, with broken plates and broken cups and broken..."  
  
"BROKEN!" Bulma's eyes searched all the tables and found the table Vegeta described.   
"I'll be back!" She hollered running to kill whoever made the mess.  
  
"I feel sorry for whoever made the mess." Yamacha cringed remembering the last time someone 'ruined' Bulma's party. "Remember what happened last time."   
  
"Yeah," Tien nodded, "Master Roshi got a pretty bad beating."  
  
"I'll say," Krillin spoke, "She didn't invite him did she?"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Brief's Ballroom...  
  
"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't mean to spill my drink on your dress, "said a man wearing an black outfit.   
  
The girl ran away crying. "You dolt! Can't you watch where you're going?" said a girl wearing a daring black and red outfit, she was standing beside him.   
  
"I didn't see her. Honest!"   
  
"What were you starring at?" she asked.  
  
"You're outfit is really pretty. Where'd you get it? " He asked.  
  
"Thanks. I bought it-Hey!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Pay attention. Now..."  
  
'Why did I say that? Now she'll will never shut up.' He thought and sulked.  
  
"Goten, why'd you ask me if you're just going to pout. You should know by now never to ask me a question like that unless you want an in-depth answer."   
  
"Sorry Bra. I wasn't thinking."  
  
"That's okay," Bra grabbed his arm, "Let's dance!" She tugged.  
  
"Wait!" Goten screamed.  
  
"What?" Bra let go of him.  
  
"Vegeta will kill me!"  
  
"Daddy wont do a thing. Come on!"  
  
"I hear your mother!"  
  
"Nice try..."  
  
"MAKE WAY!"   
  
"Mom?" Bra starred as her mother ran passed her and Goten.  
  
Bulma stopped and ran back. "Bra? Honey, I thought you didn't want to be a wear that. Didn't you say this outfit was too tight?"   
  
"Tight looks good on her. Really good." Goten nodded his head. "Very good."  
  
"Goten? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's him." Bra answered for him. She turned her head when someone walked by carrying a chair . "I'll be right back." Goten watched her go.  
  
"Goten," Bulma whispered. She put a finger on the side of her mouth.   
  
"Huh?" He looked back at Bulma. She patted her mouth and he blushed wiping the small drool. "She didn't leave because of that, did she?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Good." Goten wiped the sweat on his forehead.  
  
"Why do you care so much? She's seen you with more drool before."   
  
"Yeah but that was before I li-" He paused and corrected himself. "There are babes here, what if they seen me?" He panicked when Bulma's smile widened.  
  
'Interesting.' Bulma grinned till she noticed the mask in his hand. "I forgot! You two weren't allowed to know who you are till midnight."   
  
"We didn't know at first. We sort of bumped into each other at the snack bar."   
  
"I'll accept that, but why is your mask off?"  
  
"Oops. I don't want to wear it, it itches."  
  
"It doesn't matter how much it itches put it back on mister."   
  
"But..."  
  
"What would the 'Queen of Hearts' say if I told her you were deliberately disobeying my rules, hmm?"  
  
"I'm putting it on. See?"  
  
"Nope and that's how it's gotta be till midnight." Bulma started to walk away when something in front of her caught her eye. "THE MESS! I FORGOT!"  
  
"What mess?" Goten asked but Bulma was already gone.  
  
"Oh well. I wonder where Trunks is?"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::: Outside Capsule Corps...  
  
"Well have you seen her?"  
  
"No, she isn't with you?"  
  
"Why would I be looking for her if she's with me. Hello think!" Bra tapped her brother's head lightly.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not thinking straight."  
  
"First Goten, now you." Trunks looked at her confused. "Goten said the same thing, well almost the same thing.  
  
"Oh." Trunks sat down on a chair he stole from the party.  
  
"What's wrong? You seem troubled."   
  
"That obvious, huh?" He sighed. "Bra am I crazy?"  
  
"No-ooo." Bra said slowly wondering where her got such a thought.  
  
"Come on, don't tell me you think I'm completely sane."   
  
"Are you saying this because of that girl you keep talking about?" Bra folded her arms and rubbed them.  
  
"I'm in love with the girl in my dreams. She's not real Bra! Tell me if that doesn't make me sound crazy.  
  
"Don't say that. Maybe you're just..." She paused not knowing how to finish her sentence.   
  
"What? I'm just what?"   
  
"Trunks I don't know what to say. I mean- Maybe your dreams of this girl have some kind of reason. Maybe she's your soul mate or something like that and you're somehow destined to meet her."   
  
"Bra." Trunks tried to get his sister's attention but she continued to talk.  
  
"You might even know her..."   
  
'Know her?' He thought.  
  
"She could even be here at the party!...  
  
'She could be here?'  
  
"What was her description again?"   
  
"She has..."   
  
"Long black hair, blue eyes and wears a long white dress." Bra answered herself.   
  
"You memorised that."   
  
"You mention her all the time, almost everyone remembers your exact words. Even dad remembers. Dad!" Bra joked.  
  
"You see."  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
:::::::::::::::::: Inside Briefs Ballroom...  
  
"So you having fun?!" A man wearing a white outfit with a long white cape asked as he approached a woman who was dancing. She was wearing an all black costume also with a cape, only her was black.  
  
"What!" she screamed.   
  
"I said-Let's get away from here!" He grabbed her arm and took her to a table that was vacant.  
  
"That's better. My ears are still ringing." She rubbed her ears.  
  
"Well you were dancing right beside those jumbo speakers, it's not a surprise." He shook his head.  
  
"Ubuu lighten up. This is a party, have some fun."   
  
"If your idea of having fun is deafening your ears then no thanks."  
  
"What is your idea of fun?"   
  
"I...ah...I can't answer you Marron. But I do know that for me to have fun I need my ears in perfect condition."  
  
"Must you..."  
  
"Hey you guys!"  
  
"Hey Pan!" Marron got up from her seat and hugged her.  
  
"Sit down." Ubuu pulled out a seat for Pan.  
  
"Thank you. I can't stay long though, I'm leaving soon."  
  
"Why? Aren't you having fun?" asked Marron.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you feeling sick?" Ubuu touched Pan's forehead, Pan slapped it away.  
  
"Nope. I just feel a little tired, that's all." Pan got up from her seat. "See ya guys."  
  
"Pan wait!" Ubuu ran and picked up something. "Here you dropped this.   
  
"Thanks. Could you stick it back on my back for me. This is the third time it's fallen." Pan turned around while Ubuu helped her. "Thanks again."  
  
"Nice costume Pan. I'd never think you'd wear anything that resembled any kind of femininity." Marron smiled "You look pretty."   
  
"Yeah," Ubuu eyed Pan, "You look 'angelic'."   
  
"Ya really think?" They gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks guys. Bye!"   
  
"Bye!" Marron and Ubuu shouted as Pan walked away. They turned their heads when someone shouted at the table behind them.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACCIDENT?!"   
  
"Whoa! Did you even notice that?" Ubuu pointed to the mess.  
  
"No. I feel sorry for whoever is getting yelled. Bulma is on the rampage. Remember last year with Master Roshi?" Marron said covering her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Did Bulma invite him?"  
  
"I don't know." Marron glanced back behind her. "Ooh look!"  
  
Ubuu turned. "Ouch. That must of hurt. Is that Chichi with her?"  
  
"Oh my Dende it is. I have to say Chichi's costume suites her perfectly. I can definitely picture her like that if she was wearing that for real." She stood up and made a cutting motion with her hands. "Off with their heads." She laughed and sat back down.  
  
"Yeah," Ubuu laughed, "I can picture it too. Did you see Goku's costume though?" Marron shook her head no. "It's a match. You know he's the K..."  
  
"Oh! So he's the-I get it. Figures. But you know if Goku is wearing that to match Chichi then I'd say his costume fits him perfectly too.".  
  
Ubuu eagerly nodded. "I'll say. You know who's wearing..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ballroom...  
  
"Look at that!" Yamacha covered his eyes.  
  
"Oooh that must've hurt."  
  
"Can I look now Tien?"   
  
"Are you sure Chozu? It isn't pretty."  
  
"I'm sure." Chozu floated up. "I think I'm gonna have nightmares now."  
  
"Tien warned you." Gohan said and sat down.  
  
"You watched that Gohan? I thought you hated cat fights."  
  
"Videl was near by. I was just checking to see if she was going to get involved. That and make sure my mother didn't kill anybody with whatever she just broke."  
  
"Look! Look! Chichi's at it again." Krillin jumped up.  
  
"You guys maybe we should stop them." Goku said nervously.  
  
"And get sucked in by their wrath." Tien tugged his collar.  
  
The men gulped picturing a vicious Bulma and Chichi.  
  
"You call yourselves warriors? Pathetic." Vegeta mocked from his spot leaning against the wall. "Sacred?"  
  
"I don't see you doing anything. Isn't that your wife over there?" Piccolo defended the guys.  
  
"Bah." Vegeta turned his head to the side.  
  
"Man, they fight dirty. What is that Chichi's carrying?" Tien asked trying to get a better look.  
  
"I think she 'was' carrying that long stick thingy." Goku scratched his head in thought.  
  
"You mean a staff?" Krillin's eyes widened in fear. "You let CHICHI bring a weapon? She could KILL with that thing."   
  
"That's what she was using? Then it's not long anymore." Yamacha said.   
  
"That's what's in her hand? What happened to it?" Chozu asked.  
  
"You don't want to know," said Tien. How long will this last?" He added after taking a peek at the forming crowd.  
  
"It depends. Judging from what happened last time, I'd say at least another ten or fifteen minutes tops." Gohan got up.  
  
"Where're you going Gohan?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Maybe he's going to interfere," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Don't even joke about that," mumbled Krillin.  
  
"Don't worry. What do you take me for a fool? I know better now. I'm just going to speak to Videl. Trust me when I say I'm never sticking my nose where it doesn't belong." Gohan tapped his noise.  
  
"It doesn't hurt still does it? Man who'd a thought your mother could break your nose thinking you were Master Roshi." Yamacha shook his head.   
  
"Poor Master Roshi though. Well I guess he's learned his lesson. I'm surprised none of you guys went after him yourselves," said Tien.   
  
"Vegeta did at first but then Bulma stopped him and took over," said Goku.  
  
"Yes, well I did find it amusing watching her trample the old goat." Vegeta said proudly as he seen Bulma deliver some unfortunate soul a punch.  
  
"I didn't even know she could do that!" Krillin shouted when he just witnessed Bulma's killer punch.  
  
"Krillin! 18's stepping in!" Chozu shouted.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Ooooooohh!" They all said.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ballroom...  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU HUSSY!"   
  
"THAT'S RIGHT CHICHI! LET'S SHOW'EM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF! AHH!"   
  
"Must these two continue to fight? One woman bit me when I separated Bulma from her, she's lucky I just pushed her."  
  
"You call having her thrown onto the stage a push?"  
  
18 shrugged. "Honestly though, what is so important about a party?" she asked   
  
"Don't let them hear you. Let's just keep an eye on them-ah! My dress!" Videl spun around. "You in the yellow!" She yelled to the woman a few feet from her.  
  
The lady pointed to herself.  
  
"Yes you Tinkerbell! Get back here!" The lady ran.  
  
"Videl not you too." 18 sighed when Videl ran.  
  
"YOU SPILLED COKE ON IT! I'M WEARING MOSTLY WHITE YOU OLD HAG!" Videl marched right up to the middle aged woman dressed as Tinkerbell.  
  
"Thank you Gohan," 18 sighed again when she seen 'Gohan' pick up Videl before she could strike.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Videl screamed.  
  
18 then focused her attention back on the duo. "How much longer?" she breathed out.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ballroom...  
  
"Are you sure you're okay."   
  
"Uncle Goten for the last time yes."   
  
"Okay Panny. I'm just asking, sheesh." Goten took a bite from his snack.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that everyone's asked me." Pan tugged on her dress.  
  
"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Goten shot his hand up.  
  
"What?" Pan asked.  
  
"Your outfit."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I almost didn't recognise you with that white mask. I could've hit on you ya know."  
  
"Gross! Why'd you tell me that for? Now I feel sick. " Pan covered her mouth.   
  
"Funny." He lightly punched her shoulder. "Oops." Goten picked up something that fell from Pan's back.  
  
"Not again." Pan sighed. "Could you please?" She turned around.  
  
"Sure." Goten stepped back. "Fixed it."   
  
"Thank you. Well I should be leaving now, you've kept me here long enough." Pan started to walk. "Bye Uncle Goten!"  
  
"Pan hold up!" Goten ran up to her. "Have you seen Trunks?"  
  
"Trunks? No. But maybe Bra's seen him. You could ask her."  
  
"Ah...sure. Do you know where she is?"   
  
"Sorry. But if you find Bra tell her I'm in the guest room."  
  
"Same old room?"   
  
"Same old room. Now can I go?" Pan tapped her right foot.  
  
"Oh I get it," he winked, "You hiding a boy up there?" Goten took another bite from his snack.  
  
"Who told you?!"  
  
"What?!" Goten choked.  
  
"I'm just joking!" Pan patted his back.   
  
"Don't scare me like that again Pan!" Goten then directed his head to where the crowd was gathering around. "Why aren't you trying to stop them?"   
  
"Why aren't you? Besides do you think I'm crazy? You know what happened last time."  
  
"Who could forget? I'm never gonna try to separate my mom or Bulma from anyone when their on the attack. Mom thought I was Master Roshi and she hit me."   
  
"I know, Bulma nearly poked my eyes out. Bye now!" Pan walked away.  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
Goten took another bite. 'Hey there's Marron and Ubuu. Might as well see them first.' He finished eating ' After I finish another snack.'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::Somewhere inside Capsule Corps...three minutes later...  
  
"Ah finally." A girl sighed and plopped on the bed in front of her. She immediately jumped up.  
  
"Stupid wings!" She walked around. "That's the last time I'm wearing a two piece costume!" She spun around.  
  
"The only good thing is that the outfit is really pretty." She spun around again. "What am I saying? This costume was more trouble than it's worth."  
  
She laughed and then stopped when she heard chirping.   
  
She seen a bird outside a window. "Ahh how cute!" She slowly approached it. "Don't worry I wont hurt you."  
  
The bird continued to sing. "You have a beautiful voice." She pulled the curtains in her way and stepped out.  
  
The bird didn't move and the girl stretched her finger towards it. "Here you go." The bird flew away.  
  
"Rats! So close." She leaned her back against a railing.   
  
"Hmm, it's so nice and cool tonight. I think I'll stay out here for awhile." She released her hair that was in a bun and her long hair toppled down.   
  
The wind blew ruffling her hair. "Great I'm gonna have tangles." She closed her eyes.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::Ballroom...  
  
"Goten what's up?" Ubuu greeted.  
  
"Nothing much. That," Goten pointed behind him, "is getting out of hand."  
  
Marron agreed. "I'll say. Do you know how many times I had to dodge flying food?"   
  
"Why are they fighting anyway?" Goten pulled out a chair and sat down.   
  
"Who knows? They could be fighting for whose costume is better for all we know. But I'd rather not know. I say we stay here and continue our previous conversation," said Marron.  
  
" What were you guys talking about?" asked Goten.  
  
"Who's wearing what." Ubuu answered.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU JERK! I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOW!"   
  
They all turned around.   
  
"My heads hurting from turning around." Ubuu massaged his neck.  
  
"Man, now Videl and Gohan are at it," said Marron shaking her head.  
  
Goten cocked his head to the side. "That's not my brother."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::Outside Capsule Corps...  
  
"So she hasn't appeared to you anymore?"  
  
"No." Trunks got up from his seat.   
  
"Don't you remember anything from you dreams at all?" Bra took Trunks' stolen chair and sat down.  
  
"That's the problem Bra, I can't." Trunks flung his arms up.  
  
"Don't throw a tantrum. Well, I think that it's time."   
  
"Time for what?" Trunks looked at her one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Don't give me that look like I know something. I'm just saying-Remember how you said she'll show herself once she's ready."  
  
"Yeah, what about that?"  
  
Bra sighed. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe she'll show herself soon because she's ready now?"  
  
"I forgot about that. Do you think she's ready now for sure?"   
  
"How would I know? But if I see anyone that looks like her I'll tell you." Bra looked up in thought. 'Could it be? She has the same...' Trunks' interrupted her from finishing her thought.  
  
"Gee thanks. You can go back to the party if you want. I'll just stay outside a little longer."   
  
"Don't be like that."  
  
"Like what? Now what are you talking about?"  
  
"Like a loner. I'm heading back but you better come in soon. Got it?" Bra stood up and smoothed her dress then she started to walk away.  
  
"Yes," replied Trunks.  
  
"Wait! Trunks before I forget, why did you pick that costume?" Bra faced him.  
  
"You don't like?" He pulled out his sword and pointed it to her.  
  
"You touch me with that and you're dead. And did I say I didn't like it? I do, but I thought you and Goten were gonna match. Black and black."  
  
"I changed my mind. Besides what about you? I thought you were gonna wear that gypsy costume."  
  
"Changed my mind too. Boy am I'm glad I didn't wear that."  
  
"Why?" asked Trunks sitting down once again.  
  
"Because I seen this girl, who's hair insults Medusa's, is wearing the same gypsy outfit that I chose." Bra turned. "I'd look better in it if I'd wore it."   
  
"I'm sure you would." Trunks laughed.  
  
"It's true. You know she has some flab showing." Bra whispered and rubbed her arms. A breeze blew by and she rubbed her arms again.  
  
"It's getting chilly, you should get..." Trunks' jaw dropped.  
  
"Going." Bra finished for him. She looked up when she noticed Trunks was starring at something. There was a girl on one of their balconies. Her back was facing them. Bra turned to look back at her brother.  
  
"Trunks that's..." He flew up before Bra could say anything more.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::Ballroom...  
  
"MOVE IT!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Chichi pushed the person blocking her path.  
  
"COME AND GET IT!" shouted a woman dressed as a witch. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT. I SAY WE SHOW'EM WHO'S BOSS! " she shouted to a woman wearing a butterfly costume beside her.   
  
"YEAH!" the butterfly yelled back.   
  
Bulma and Chichi cracked their knuckles.   
  
WHAM! Chichi punched the witch.  
  
Bulma grabbed the butterfly's arm. SLAM! She knocked her into one of the snack tables.  
  
"Okay enough!" 18 yelled and grabbed Chichi's arms before she could throw the witch. "For a human you're strong Chichi." 18 put down the witch.   
  
SPLIT!   
  
18 let go of Chichi. The lady ripped the back of 18's shirt. Five straight lines could be seen on the back of her shirt.  
  
The lady smiled. Bulma turned her head for a second and shouted "YOU GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT?"   
  
CRASH! The butterfly took the opportunity to hit Bulma. Bulma slipped and fell onto one of the refreshment tables.  
  
"Oh no she did not!" Bulma got up and squeezed a piece of her outfit.   
  
Chichi blinked. "SHE SOAKED YOU! LET ME AT HER!" 18 stepped out of Chichi's way. She stood there and just nodded her head over and over. She didn't even care that Chichi just tore off the butterfly's wig or that Bulma just kicked the witch that tried to help her friend. The witch knocked back and fell right in front of 18.   
  
"My back is stinging," 18 complained calmly. She grabbed and picked the witch up. "YOU WITCH! YOU RAKED MY BACK!" She yelled and pushed the lady. The lady glided across the watery mess Bulma made, she slipped. She got up quickly and stuck out her fists.   
  
"WANT A PIECE OF ME TOO!?! HUH!"   
  
"How about PIECES!"   
  
The crowd stepped back as the 'little' fight was becoming a 'little' more aggressive.  
  
WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! THIS IS SATAN'S WORK!" screamed a woman in the crowd.  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled a guy beside the scared woman.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" She threw the can of pop that was in her hands.  
  
It splashed some of the people in the crowd that was near her. Soon everyone was throwing food, drinks and whatever was in a hand's reach. More fights broke out.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::Outside Capsule Corps..  
  
Trunks flew up till he reached the balcony. He floated, kept quiet and stared.  
  
'I don't believe it' he thought. He slowly came behind her, her back was leaning against the railing. She was too relaxed to notice Trunks behind her.   
  
'Who is she?'  
  
Trunks tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl opened her eyes and turned around. She smiled and was about to say something when Trunks beat her to it.  
  
"It's you!"   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger! Hahahahaha!   
  
What happened last year? Why does everyone feel sorry for Master Roshi? Who's wearing what? Has Trunks finally found his dream girl? If so, who is she?  
  
In the Next Chapter: More fights. Everyone's getting involved now, even some of the Z warriors. Also find out who's wearing what. But most importantly Trunks' mystery girl or 'angel' is revealed!  
  
*My Thanks to Everyone*  
  
As always I just have to say thanks to all you people who took the time to read and review. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Okay I just have a few more things to ask and say.   
  
Did anyone else have problems reviewing these past few days?  
  
I'm sorry for those other authors who didn't get any reviews in those past few days. I honestly tried to review (signed in and not signed in) other fics but *Fido* said how I already did when I certainly did not.  
  
I'm afraid I wont be able to upload any stories or chapters this March Break. Sorry. Ah well, what can I do? I'll just write as much as I can and hopefully make enough chapters to finish this, unless you want this story to last longer. I'm not sick of this fic but I really want to start my new series. I'm not saying anything about that. Ok, one thing. It's a M.T/M.P.   
  
Please Review.  
  
SiNcerely Yours,  
SiN  



	6. Pan?

My sixth chapter! I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been very, very busy. I've got three projects to do, so I don't have that much time to do anything. So don't expect an update soon. Sorry.   
  
Little reminder: It's still Halloween! One accident caused a 'little' cat fight and now everyone is becoming involved in a fight or will be...one way or another. Trunks has finally found the girl of-in his dreams! Or has he?  
  
Just to remind you in case you've forgotten this *************will always be at the end of Trunks' dreams. If there is any.  
  
Ages still are:  
Trunks:30  
Goten:29  
Bra:17  
Pan:16  
  
Warning: This is an A/U fic...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z/GT. Akira Toriyama and *ugh* FUNimation do. I'm not making any profit off this story.  
  
Wait For Your Dreams:  
"Pan? "   
By: SiN  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"It's you!" Trunks said still floating in front of the balcony. He gently put both his hands on the girls shoulders.   
  
The girl stepped back and-She laughed? Trunks let go of her. He felt happy, relieved... hurt... He starred at her. 'Why is she laughing at me?' He was confused more than anything else. Definitely confused. He starred harder as her laughter rose. 'She is who I think she is...isn't she?'   
  
"What's your name?" He squinted trying to see past her mask as he flew up higher and landed on the balcony.  
  
She laughed again. "Is that some kind of a joke?" She pulled off the white mask that was concealing her face.   
  
'What??!!!!!!! How???...' Trunks began to think frantically. "Ah..." He was at a loss for words.  
  
The girl put back on her mask and looked ahead of Trunks when someone flew up behind him. "Yeah, it's a joke," said Bra flying up a little higher and she too landed on the balcony, next to Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned his head to the side, still not saying anything. He stared blankly at his sister. He then turned his attention back to Pan when he she started talking.   
  
"Hey Bra! I was wondering where you were." Pan was unaware that Trunks was eyeing her.   
  
"I was all over the place, how about you?"  
  
"Same," answered Pan.  
  
"Were you gonna stay here?" Bra asked when she took a look behind Pan and realised where they were.  
  
"Yeah. I was feeling a little tired. You mad?"   
  
"Why should I be?"   
  
Pan shrugged. "So what's been..."   
  
Trunks still stood there silently, just watching the two talk. He felt very, very foolish. 'How could I think Pan was her?' he thought.  
  
He looked at Pan as she talked with his sister. He decided not to interrupt and let the girls chat. The girls seemed as if they didn't even notice that he was there, so he thought it was okay to leave.   
  
'I hope she doesn't mind too much if I borrow this,' he thought as he walked past Pan, she moved aside for him. He stepped inside the room. Once inside he opened the door, exited and closed it.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" whispered Pan. She had turned around and watched Trunks as he closed the door inside. She was confused as to why he left so suddenly. "Maybe he thought we were ignoring him. Think so?" she asked Bra walking back into the room.  
  
Bra followed her in. "Nah, he probably wanted to go back to the party." She sat down on the bed. Pan joined her on the other side. 'I wouldn't blame him for leaving,' Bra thought pitying her brother. 'He was so happy and now...'   
  
"Spill it."   
  
"What?" Bra looked up and hummed.   
  
"You know what." Pan groaned when Bra shook her head. "Bra-aaaaa!!!" she whined. "I know something is wrong with Trunks, now tell me what!"   
  
"Even if there is something wrong with him, what makes you think I-III know anything? Hmm." Bra got up.  
  
"Because..."   
  
Bra's right eyebrow lifted. "Because what?" she asked sweetly. "Hmm."  
  
"You just do!" Pan jumped off the bed. "Ah!"  
  
"Pan are you okay?"   
  
"Stupid dress..."   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I was stepping on the bottom of my dress," Pan said as Bra helped her up, "and that's how I tripped." Bra stifled her laughter. "Don't laugh at me! It's your fault!"  
  
"How's it my-yyyy fault?..." She tilted her head forward. "Hmm."   
  
"Stop saying 'hmm', it's so annoying. And it's your fault because you made me wear this...this ridiculous costume!" Pan pulled on her dress.   
  
"I thought you wanted to be an angel...for once." Bra giggled.  
  
"Hey, I resent that. And I really did want to be an angel, before I had to keep fixing this all night," Pan turned around so that her back was facing Bra, "Do you know how many times it fell off?"  
  
"Pan, I don't see your wings."  
  
Pan spun around. "You see what I mean?! Great! Do you see it anywhere?"  
  
Bra walked around and looked carefully for Pan's missing wings. "Nope. Sorry."  
  
"Perfect, I'm a wingless angel."   
  
"At least you are an angel," Bra flicked back some hair, "I'm... Look at me." She turned her head to the side closing one eye.  
  
"Your a demon, so what?" Bra was wearing a long and tight dress. It was mostly red but had black stripes that ran along her arms. She had a red headband with pointy red devil's ears, she was wearing a red mask and her shoes were black.   
  
"Not demon...Demonique," Bra cackled.   
  
"I thought that's what you wanted to be."  
  
"It is-ugh-You ruined the mood." Pan gave her a bemused look. "Never mind," Bra sighed.  
  
"You're absolutely right, never mind all that. Now tell me what's wrong with Trunks. I know you know what's wrong with him. Why did he ask for my name?"  
  
"You don't wanna know."  
  
"Try me."   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::Back in the Ballroom...  
  
"Krillin, where are you going?"   
  
"To stop my wife, Chozu."  
  
Chozu floated up. "Well then you better hurry up, because as far as I can see she is about to finish off some witch," he strained his eyes, I think."  
  
"I know." Krillin left the group.  
  
"So who's hungry? Piccolo?"   
  
Piccolo turned to Goku. "You know I only need to drink water," he sighed when Goku gave him his 'forgetful' look.  
  
"Tien? Yamcha?" They both shook their heads no. Both guys were standing up and starring intently ahead.  
  
"Anybody?" Nobody answered Goku. All eyes were glued to the people fighting. "Guys come on, lighten up. Remember what Gohan said, ten minutes..."  
  
Vegeta interrupted. "Yes, well I remember. Your son may be smart, unlike you, but he can not predict when this madness will end. And ten minutes have long since gone Kakar..."  
  
"What's Gohan doing?" asked Yamcha interupting Vegeta without knowing.   
  
Vegeta growled. 'How dare he interrupt me. ME! Does no one show me the respect I deserve? I wont say anything about it this time, only because I can not be distracted. I must keep an eye on the woman and make sure she doesn't foolishly get hurt.' Vegeta starred at Bulma and smirked when she kicked the family jewels of some guy in a bunny costume. 'And make sure she doesn't foolishly hurt someone...' The bunny slammed into the wall. 'too much,' he laughed.  
  
The guys wondered why Vegeta was laughing but shrugged it off and went back to their conversation.  
  
"I don't think that's Gohan," Tien looked carefully, with all three eyes, back at the inner part of the ballroom.   
  
Yamcha plopped down in his seat. "Are you sure? That is his costume, right?"   
  
"Yeah, but Gohan went to the bathroom and it's," Tien pointed, "that way."  
  
"So if that's not Gohan, then who's holding Videl?"  
  
"I don't know but whoever it is better watch out before she..."  
  
All the guys sang, "Oooh!" and covered their crotch as if in pain. Seconds later they "Oooh!!"-ed again.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ring-eh...Ballroom...  
  
"I SAID LET GO!!!" Videl thrashed in the arms of the man that was restraining her. He held onto her from behind.  
  
"No way lady!" The guy holding Videl shouted.  
  
"FINE!! Have it your way!!!" Videl kicked her left foot back and...up. Videl was wearing expensive golden coloured high heels. Her shoes were very, very sharp. Poor guy.  
  
"Ow!!!" The guy clutched his 'pain spot'. "Ah!!!" he screamed and lunged at Videl. Videl pulled her fist back and...  
  
Bang!  
  
"Honey!!" The lady dressed as Tinkerbell screamed and ran over to the man that 'landed' a few meters away, he was on the floor, crying. She looked back at Videl not too far away. "You monster!! Look what you did to my husband!!!" she tried to shout over the still? playing music.   
  
"Oops." Videl may not have been strong like most of her family but she was strong enough to throw a grown man. She ran over to the lady dressed as Tinkerbell hovering over her husband. She felt satisfied at first but then guilty for her actions. She bent her head in shame and mumbled, "I'm sorry."   
  
"Sorry!" Tinkerbell stood up while her husband still laid on the floor, now whimpering. "SORRY!!! You could've killed MY husband!!!" She pulled up her hand to strike Videl but someone stopped her. The lady pulled her hand back and struck the person who stopped her instead.   
  
"How dare you hit MY husband!" yelled Videl.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Gohan asked. 'She's lucky I let her hit me,' he thought while rubbing under his mask to his now sore cheek.  
  
"Your husband?" Videl nodded proudly. "Who cares about that?!! I want to know why you threw MY HAROLD?!!!"   
  
Gohan tried again. "Videl what's..."   
  
Videl took a step forward. "Well maybe if YOUR HAROLD didn't..."   
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!" Both woman halted their yelling and noticed Gohan. "Finally! Can some..."   
  
"Gohan didn't your mother tell you it's rude to interrupt?"  
  
"But Vid..."  
  
"SAY SORRY TO MY HAROLD NOW!!!"   
  
"Hahaha!!" Videl laughed. "Yeah right!!" Then she shouted. "NOT UNTIL HE SAYS SORRY TO ME FIRST!!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!! YOU SAY SORRY!!"  
  
"NEVER!!!" Videl stopped her yelling as a look of realisation appeared on her face, " Wait a minute," she said calmly.  
  
'Finally she's not screaming. Perhaps now she'll listen,' Gohan thought. He smiled and raised his right index finger up. "Ah, Videl..."  
  
"I forgot, you ruined my costume." Videl crossed her arms. "YOU SHOULD SAY IT FIRST!!" She was supposed to be an Egyptian Queen. She wore a white dress, (unfortunately with the red stains caused by Tinkerbell) with gold stripes down the middle of her dress. Her elegantly made crown was wrapped around her head and her long black hair was tucked underneath her shoulder length wig.  
  
'What made me think that she'd cease her yelling just to listen to me? Maybe I'm not as intelligent as I think I am.'  
  
"NEVER!!!" yelled Tinkerbell.  
  
"FINE THEN IGNORE ME!!!" Gohan shouted in vain because none of the women heard him. He dropped on the floor angrily. "I'm not moving till one of you pay attention and answer me!" he shouted, the women kept bickering.   
  
The husband of Tinkerbell, Harold, rolled over and sat up next to Gohan. "Don't count on it. Buddy, if your wife is anything like mine you won't be moving for hours."  
  
Gohan's shoulders slumped. "I know," he groaned. "I think my mother rubbed off on her."  
  
Both men didn't notice that the amount of screaming around them caused by their wives had greatly decreased.  
  
"I'll never understand it! How come a small ki blast doesn't hurt? But when any female slaps you your cheek stings," Gohan pouted. " Still with all my knowledge I can't even figure that out!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, but I know how bad a slap is!" Harold nodded his head. "Oh, yeah. Women! Who needs them?!"   
  
"Yeah," Gohan sighed agreeing.   
  
Harold eyed Gohan. "Cool costume!"  
  
Gohan groaned. "I believe we have the same one."   
  
Both Videl and Tinkerbell stood in front of their husbands, glaring.  
  
The guys finally looked up. They gulped.  
  
Both women balled up their fists. "WHO NEEDS US?!!!"   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Upstairs in Capsule Corps....Guest room.  
  
"So that's what he really thought." Pan stared up at the ceiling. She was seated on the floor with her back leaning against the wall.  
  
"What do you think?"   
  
"Huh?" Pan looked at Bra. "What'd you say?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think about everything I told you?"   
  
"Well I have to say I never thought he'd think that I was his dream girl. I mean it's flattering and all but I wouldn't want to be his so called angel."  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"No lie."  
  
"Well I guess that's that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you had a crush on my big bro."  
  
"What?!!"  
  
"Pan don't give me that look. I know at one time you did like Trunks."  
  
"I admit it," Pan hit the floor, "I liked him for awhile not too long ago." Bra crossed her arms. " Jeez, there's no escaping you is there?"  
  
"Nope. So go on. How long has this crush of yours been, hmm?"  
  
"Since...Okay I can't remember exactly but I think when I was about eleven. And I stopped liking him one year ago."  
  
"You liked him when you were eleven? I still believed in cooties at that age. I had my first crush when I was like thirteen."  
  
"Really?" Bra nodded. "I thought when you were eight you liked what's his name," Pan snapped her fingers in thought, "Peter, no. Ah, Petey..."  
  
"His name was Pete and I did not like him!!"  
  
"Yes you did," Pan laughed, "Remember you would always run around the playground at school shouting "Pete! Pete get back here this instant!" she giggled. "You always chased and called for him everyday at recess."  
  
"That's because that stupid kid kept hitting me."  
  
"And you let him hit you because you li-iiiiiked him."  
  
"Did not!!" yelled Bra.   
  
"Did too," Pan calmly said. She laughed as Bra's face scrunched.  
  
"DID NOT! DID NOT! DID NOT!!!!"  
  
"Bra, calm down. I was only joking."  
  
"I know, just needed a reason to scream and you gave me one."  
  
"You're a strange girl, you know that?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So do you think the party's over?"   
  
Bra checked the time on the alarm clock on the night stand. "It's not midnight yet."   
  
"Oh yeah." Pan stretched her stiff arms.  
  
Bra combed her fingers through her hair. "Maybe you should tie that." Bra suggested after she straightened hers.   
  
"Nah, I like it like this."  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Bra, what does it matter to you if my hair is tied or not?"  
  
"I just have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"And this bad feeling you have includes my hair's well being?" Pan chuckled.  
  
"Yes! I think that your hair is in great danger! Look out!" Bra got off on the bed. "But seriously, I really feel like were missing something, something hectic."   
  
"Well then maybe we should leave now and see if a new enemy has come to the crash the party." Pan got up from the floor and dusted her dress.  
  
"Shut up!" Bra hit Pan's shoulder. "But your right, we should leave. Man, I forgot about the party. I wonder what's happening." Bra opened the door and they walked out.  
  
Pan closed the door. "Me too."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ballroom...  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!!!"  
  
"18!!"   
  
18 turned her head, looked down and seen a short man dressed as a pirate. "Krillin not now," she spoke firmly. She turned her head to look back at the witch and...   
  
Slap!  
  
Krillin was shocked to see some lady just pull 18's eye strap. Big mistake. 18 stood stiff, not moving a muscle. Krillin wondered how long she'd stay like that. He eyed his wife's costume and noticed some things. Her shirt was torn and her black skirt now had other colours on it.   
  
18 was dressed as a pirate queen. Her shirt had a goldish-dark yellow colour. (with the five strip marks on the back of her shirt thanks to the witch) She was also wearing a tight, black skirt that came down slanted. (the skirt now had stains.) A small gun was attached to the belt on her waist. She had black boots that stopped under her knees and her mask was black with a tint of shimmering gold sparkles on it.  
  
"That'll teach ya to mess with me," the witch smirked.   
  
'Great,' thought Krillin. 18 started walking towards the witch grinning. 'I know that grin. She's up to something, but what?' His heart jumped.   
  
18 had startled her husband. "Dance!!" She shouted insanely. "Dance!!!" She was shooting ki blasts at the witch's feet. The witch was jumping wildly. Everyone around 18 ran away terrified.  
  
'At least the gun she has is fake," Krillin thought thankfully.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" screamed the witch running away. She was so out of breath she started wheezing.  
  
"What am I thinking?!! A gun can't compare to a blast! Hey!! 18!! Stop!!" Krillin ran after his wife. "Stop 18!! 18!!!!!"  
  
Krillin didn't see the chair in front of him. "Ah!" He tripped into it and somehow flipped onto the side of the table beside the chair. It was another snack table, this one had all of the cakes on it. All the cakes flew high up and...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Somewhere else in the Ballroom...  
  
"No!!!!!" shouted Ubuu.   
  
"What???!!!!" Marron ducked. "What?!" she screamed from under a table.  
  
"The snack tables are...are all gone! No more sweets," Ubuu cried. "There all totalled!"  
  
Marron pulled herself out and up. "That's why? You made me panic, again, just because all the snack tables are TOTALLED! I nearly twisted my spine and..."   
  
"NO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Two huge sweat drops formed on the side of Ubuu and Marron's head. They slowly turned around  
  
"Goten are you, ah...okay?" Ubuu asked.  
  
Goten twitched. "No more," he sniffed, "snacks." He grabbed the nearest person to him.  
  
Ubuu sighed in irritation. "Goten if you don't let go I'm killing you."   
  
"Snacks!!!" Marron smacked Goten on the back of his head.   
  
"What about him!!"   
  
"Ouch!" Ubuu shouted. "Goten why'd you say that for?!"  
  
"I didn't want to be the only one hit," Goten replied while rubbing his head.  
  
"Baby." Ubuu rubbed his head also.  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"T..."   
  
"Both of you, SHUT UP!!!" Marron's face was red.   
  
Goten and Ubuu gulped and stopped their bickering. "Sorry." They both bowed their heads.  
  
Marron's eyes widened and she dived under the table again. She screamed from under, "Guys watch out!!!"   
  
"Huh?" They both looked up, "Ahh!!!" and screamed. Pieces of cake out of nowhere had dropped on them.  
  
"Instead of flying under for shelter you could've warned us first."  
  
"Yummy!" Goten licked his lips. "Strawberry cre-eeeam..."  
  
Ubuu groaned and wiped his face, the part his black mask didn't cover. "Let me rephrase that, you could have warned me first."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::: Z warriors...  
  
"That's it! I'm stopping Chichi before she gets angry."  
  
"Then what do you say," Yamcha starred with panic as he seen Chichi hammer some guys head mercilessly with her broken staff, "she is now?"  
  
Goku got up. "Getting started."   
  
There was an eerie silence that floated in the air. The only sound was the moving of Goku's chair. The Z warriors, all of them present, had the same thoughts picturing Chichi. If Chichi was getting started now...They didn't want to know what she was like when she was 'angry'.   
  
"Getting started?!!" they all finally shouted after shock wore off. All shouted except Vegeta and Piccolo who remained quiet.   
  
"Yep. Trust me, she can get worse." Goku watched Chichi from where he stood. The guy she was hitting was replaced by someone else and she started banging the new targets head. 'Hehe, I think she misses her frying pan.' Goku laughed silently.  
  
"Worse? Are you sure you want to get in the way then? Don't you remember what happened last time?" Tien shivered from the memory.   
  
"I do. I'm never going near any herd of women again. I was almost grabbed...twice. I was lucky the women left me alone after the first time. I think they were satisfied with throwing around some kind of heavy rag doll I threw at them when I panicked." Yamcha scratched his head carefully, very carefully, trying to remember what he threw.  
  
"Stupid...women...marks."  
  
"That was you that kept popping up and down Chozu?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes," came the mumbled reply.  
  
"Oh man, I'm so sorry Chozu," Yamcha apologised. "I didn't know that was you I tossed."  
  
"It's al right now, just don't do it again." Chozu fixed his white mask. It kept falling off, it was a little too big.  
  
"I promise, I wont."  
  
"What was it like? Did your stomach flip flop when you went up and down?" Goku laughed. "And up and down and up..." He reached for the sphere on top of the table in front of him.  
  
Tien got up and stopped Goku from continuing to speak and shake? Chozu. Snow? slowly dropped down on the doll look-a-like. Tien then answered for Chozu, who's face was now becoming a shade similar to Piccolo's. "I don't think he'd like to talk about that Goku."  
  
"Okay." Goku pouted and sat down on an empty chair that belonged to one of the other guys that left. Chozu rolled? away from Goku keeping safe distance. "Can you breath?" he asked Chozu once he stopped rolling.  
  
"Air holes," was all Chozu said.  
  
Goku nodded. "How neat! I wish I had your costu..."  
  
"Goku! What are you supposed to be doing?"   
  
"Gee Piccolo, I can't exactly remember," Goku laughed scratching his head. "Does it have to do with Chichi over there slapping that guy?"  
  
The remaining Z warriors face faulted.  
  
"Just kidding guys, I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna stop her.  
  
"Sure you will," said Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, here's an idea. Why don't we all try and stop all the fights?" The guys paled. "Aw, come on. It'll be fun."  
  
"Fun?" they all said obviously doubting Goku.  
  
"Well maybe not fun, but we have to try and stop everyone before someone re-eeally gets hurt. So are you guys in?"  
  
"I'll help," Tien said hesitantly.  
  
"Me too, but if I feel the slightest touch, even though they can't get me, I'm outta here."  
  
"Ok, you convinced me. I'm in. But I agree with Chozu, kind of. For me it's the slightest grab and I'm gone. If I feel or see any of my hair missing you're gonna pay Goku."  
  
Goku was confused. "What do you mean by that, Yamcha?" he asked.  
  
"Last time too many women pulled on his hair and...Let's just say he ended up with a bad hair cut," Piccolo answered. He touched both antennas on his head when nobody was looking.  
  
"Oh, is that why you always wore that baseball cap last year?" Goku asked.  
  
"Yea." Yamcha touched his hair gently. "It took me one whole year to grow back the hair on the bald spots."  
  
"Personally I think you looked better with the bald spots," Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, maybe you should go and stop Bulma," Goku suggested.  
  
"Leave me out of this!!" The guys starred at Vegeta. "Ah..." Vegeta composed himself. "You go and stop your out of control mate, Kakarot. Mine is better at controlling herself, better than yours, so there is no need for me to go and interfere. Let the woman have her fun."   
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Vegeta," Piccolo smirked. "I think Bulma is just as out of control as Chichi is." He directed his head to the left.   
  
"GET OUT OF OUR WAY!!!!!" shouted an enraged Bulma. She was chasing someone dressed as a butterfly along with Chichi. Everyone around the crazy duo, fighting or not, quickly got out of their way whenever they neared them.   
  
"That's quite a voice Bulma has," said Chozu. "Wow! You could hear her over the music and she's at the other end of the room!"   
  
"Vegeta, you were saying?" Piccolo grinned at Vegeta's facial cast.  
  
Bulma and Chichi had now picked up, swung and thrown a man that got in their way.   
  
'Damn the woman for humiliating me,' thought Vegeta. He starred along with everyone else as a table broke the man's fall and the man broke the table. Without saying anything Vegeta got up and left.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!"  
  
"That's Vegeta for ya." Goku smiled as Bulma was thrown over Vegeta's shoulder. Goku then became serious when he seen Chichi still on the attack. "Well that's one down."  
  
"One? Bulma's more like ten. She's done more damage than twenty people put together," said Yamcha. "And there's still," he gulped, "Chichi. She's even worse!"  
  
"Don't worry about her. You guys just stop the other people and leave Chichi to me." Goku stood up.  
  
"Good luck." Tien patted Goku's shoulder. "If you need any help, the guys and I are near by."  
  
"Speak for yourself, I don't know about you but I've died one to many times already."  
  
"Yamcha's right, Tien. Trying to stop Chichi is worse than a suicide mission." Chozu shuddered. Snow? flew up around? him.  
  
"Guys, come on. I don't think Chichi is that-  
  
"DIE!!!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!!!"   
  
-bad," finished Goku. He sweat dropped while the other guys' face drained of colour. Chichi had picked up not one but TWO guys and was swinging them wildly by their hair. Yamcha instinctively protected his hair and Piccolo his antennas, the others except Goku were extremely thankful they were bald. "I'm gonna go now. Bye!" Goku used his instant transmission and caught both men before they slammed into two separate walls.   
  
Yamcha groaned. "I think we should go now."   
  
"Do we have to? Fine, lets get this over with." Chozu floated up and noticed Piccolo wasn't moving. "Piccolo aren't you gonna help us?" he asked.  
  
"Not on your lives."  
  
"Why not?" asked Yamcha.  
  
"Because I don't feel like it."  
  
"That's not fair!" Chozu complained. He floated down on the table. Snow? now fell down on him.  
  
"He's just mad because last year everyone was pulling his antennas," said Tien.  
  
Yamcha picked up a hat, put it on and pulled it tightly so that it covered his tied hair. He was dressed as a midnight stalker. His costume was mostly black. He wore a black trench coat with a white undershirt and black pants. He also had black shoes and was carrying a black cane. "Ouch, that must've hurt." He swung his cane pointing it at Piccolo.  
  
"No, it felt relaxing having those people tug on them."   
  
"Sor-ry. Then stay if your scared of loosing your antennas."  
  
"Are you calling me a coward?!!"   
  
Yamcha pulled up his hands, his cane nearly hit Chozu, but Chozu rolled? away. "No. I just meant..."  
  
"Guys forget about it, lets go," said Tien. "Let's not start a fight ourselves."  
  
Piccolo started to walk away. Yamcha and Tien followed example only going their separate ways.  
  
"Al right! I'm ready for action. There is no way anybody can touch me now! Hahaha!" Chozu floated up. "This time I'm ready for anything." He flew away.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Back downstairs... behind one of the Ballroom doors...  
  
"Why does the music have to be so loud?"  
  
"Pan, it's a party."  
  
"Well it doesn't mean that the music has to be so loud."  
  
"It's only loud for us because we are..."  
  
"Saiyans," Pan said proudly.   
  
The girls became quiet.  
  
"You know I could've sworn I heard Chichi screaming over there." Bra pointed her thumb to the right.  
  
"Really? I could've also sworn I heard your mother screaming 'Vegeta put me down!' ."   
  
"We must be hearing things," they murmured.  
  
"VEGETA!! I SAID PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!"  
  
They stared as Vegeta passed by, carrying a screaming Bulma. "Or maybe not."  
  
"Bra, now I know where you get the need to scream from. As they say, 'like mother like daughter'." Pan giggled.  
  
"Whatever." Bra's mind noted everything that was happening inside the ballroom. "Holy cow! Look at this mess and all the fights. I am so-ooo glad I left before all this started."  
  
"Same here. And this happened when? We were gone for only thirty minutes."  
  
"I bet it only took about five for everyone to panic."   
  
"And everything probably started because of my grams and your mom."   
  
"Yeah, but I wonder why? Mom made sure Master Roshi wasn't invited, so it couldn't have been his doing."  
  
"Well I don't know, but I'd hate to be person who has to clean this mess when it's done."  
  
"The servo bots will clean it up. But then again, if mom, which she likely will be, is still ballistic when everyone's gone," Bra sulked, "she'll make us do it."  
  
"Why must you say such things? Are you trying to get my spirits down?"   
  
"It's possible, so I'm just warning you ahead of time."  
  
"You didn't have to. If Bulma doesn't get us then grams will. She is a freak when it comes to cleaning, she'll make us scrub top to bottom till it's spotless and then some."  
  
"Now who's trying to dampen who's spirit?"  
  
Pan smiled. "I was just warning you."   
  
"Cute." Bra pinched Pan's cheeks. "We should we find Marron. She can tell us what we missed."   
  
"If she didn't leave. I'll be surprised though if she's still here." Pan stared at all the people, mostly males, who were stuck through the doors of the ballroom trying to escape.  
  
"And if Goten and Ubuu are still here too."   
  
"Can't forget about Trunks."   
  
"Uh huh. They all should be long gone."  
  
"Should be. But I can feel Marron, Ubuu and uncle." Both of Pan's brows raised as she concentrated on searching for one last person. "Trunks isn't here."  
  
Bra focused on her brothers ki. "He left? I guess that makes him the only smart enough to save himself."   
  
"Well I'd like to follow in his example and save myself too." Pan spun around.  
  
"Oh no you don't! You can save yourself after. We're only gonna talk to Marron!"  
  
"And to do that we have to find her!"  
  
"Uh huh. Your point?"  
  
"We have to fight our way through the crowd!! And...and..."   
  
Bra nodded slowly. "Your point?"  
  
"We'll be trampled on, stamped on." Pan took a step back and grabbed the door handles. Bra pushed the doors so she couldn't open them. "They'll crush us, kill us!!" screamed Pan desperately trying to pull the doors." Bra was a lot stronger than she seemed.  
  
"Pan, listen to yourself! All we're gonna do is find Marron, have a quick chat with her and hopefully get her to come with us," Bra paused, "to safety. Does that sound so bad?"   
  
Pan released the handles, Bra removed her hands from holding the doors in place. "You know, I think you're righ-Aaahhh!!!"  
  
"Pan!!" Bra yanked her back after nearly dropping. Pan had pushed Bra aside and struggled to open the doors, again.   
  
"I don't wanna die!!" cried Pan as Bra dragged her away from the doors, from her last chance at freedom. "Br-aaaaa!!!!!! BRA!!! Please!!!! Ple-eeease Br-aaaaa!!!" she begged.   
  
Bra had enough of Pan's childish behaviour.  
  
Slap!  
  
Pan rubbed her cheek. "I didn't know you had it in you."   
  
"Neither did I."  
  
Pan recovered quickly. Strangely she wasn't angry at all. She bent down, a tearing noise was heard. "Well let's go already!! Come on!!!" she shouted full of energy.   
  
Bra sniffed. "Your...beautiful...dress-" Bra touched the sides of Pan's dress where Pan had made two slits that stopped at mid thigh. "-looks so cool!!!" She squealed in delight.   
  
One minute arguing, the next minute crying and the next jumping with joy. These girls were so...  
  
"I know! And it'll be so easy to run around." Pan started to run, lifting her knees as high as she could so that Bra could see how easy it was to run in her dress now.  
  
Yes they were strange ones, these teens. They were indeed.  
  
"Yea-what do you mean run around?" Bra blinked.  
  
"We, my blue haired friend, are gonna stop the fighting!"  
  
"What?! Oh no. I just wanted to find Marron and then lea..." Pan pulled Bra's hand  
  
"Come on Bra, it'll be fun!" Pan dragged Bra into a part of the crowd.   
  
"Wait! Pan think about..."  
  
"OUTTA THE WAY!!!!" Pan screamed in the crowd. Everyone obeyed.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ballroom...  
  
"The horror, the horror. Someone please make the snacks come back!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Hey! Why'd you do that for Marron?" Goten rubbed his cheek.  
  
"Make them stop, make them stop! Oh please Dende, make them stop!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Not you too Ubuu! Get a hold of yourself!"   
  
"Sorry Marron."   
  
Now do you want to get out of here alive or not?!" shouted Marron.  
  
"Yes," both said quietly.  
  
"Then we have to stop the fighting!"  
  
"But..."   
  
"No buts!" Marron grabbed Goten's arm. "You go and stop those people over there." She then grabbed Ubuu's arm. "And you go and stop those people there."   
  
"Please reconsider something else Marron!" Ubuu cried. "We'll be ripped to shreds!"  
  
"Are you telling me that you'd rather chicken out and hide?"  
  
"Yes." Goten and Ubuu eagerly nodded. They're heads bobbed up and down and they kept doing that till Marron had to...  
  
Smack!  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
...hit them again.   
  
"Cowards." She let go of their arms.   
  
"Thank you," the guys said relieved. They again massaged the top of their heads. They also made a mental note to find and wear impenetrable hats whenever they were near Marron. She may have looked sweet and fragile but she was strong. She was VERY strong.  
  
"Your still doing it!" She pushed them forward and into the crowd. Two ear-splitting screams could be heard in different directions. "They scream like girls," she laughed.  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
"Ah! Pan! Bra!"   
  
"What?!!" Bra dove under the nearest table.  
  
Pan picked up the table high enough to see her alarmed friend. She sighed. "Bra, she only screamed our names because she's happy to see us." Bra got up. "Right?" Pan asked Marron.  
  
"Uh huh. But I can't blame you Bra, you have no idea how many times I dove under that very same table because Ubuu and Goten shouted my name."  
  
Bra looked around. "Where is Goten and Ubuu?"  
  
"Are they the ones who you said scream like girls?" asked Pan.  
  
"Yep. They were scared because I told them to stop the fighting, so I pushed them into two parts of that crowd." Marron pointed to the divided crowds, the ones the guys were trapped in. "If you pay close attention you can still hear them."  
  
The girls strained their ears.  
  
"HELP!!" one cry was heard over a bunch of muffled voices.  
  
"That's Ubuu," said Pan.  
  
"DENDE SAVE ME!!!!!!"   
  
"And that's Goten for ya," said Bra. She stared in Goten's direction. "You guys, did you hear Goten scream my name just now?"  
  
"No," said Pan and Marron.  
  
"I'm probably just hearing things."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Elsewhere in the Ballroom...  
  
"BRA!!!!!HELP ME!!!!"   
  
"GOTEN WHERE ARE YOU?!!!"   
  
"BRA?!!" shouted a petrified Goten.  
  
"GOTEN!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!"   
  
Goten crawled on the floor towards the sound of his voice. Many people were running around. "Ouch!!!" He shook his hands trying to rid the pain from his throbbing fingers.   
  
"HELP ME!!!!" Goten, with renewed determination, searched for the voice who called for him.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," he sulked.   
  
"Oh, it's just me. Gee thanks my friend, I'm glad to see you too," came the reply from the voice.   
  
Many screaming voices could be heard. The screams mingled almost sounding one. You could say the screams were one long wailing cry.  
  
Goten's mouth slowly dropped and his eyes bulged. He finally noticed the many women in front of him when he looked up. Once he noticed 'RUN' came to his mind. He almost did till one single deep voice stopped him.  
  
"GOTEN!!! If you leave me I'll kill you once I'm free."  
  
Goten looked up more almost crying. "But..." There were so many screeching women piled on top of each other in front of him. "Get yourself out!!" He attempted to crawl away. A hand grabbed Goten's leg and he screamed.   
  
"UBUU LET ME GO!!!"   
  
"GET ME OUTTA HERE FIRST!!!" Ubuu was trapped under the many women. Only his head and arms could be seen.   
  
"HELP ME!!!!" screamed Goten. More women toppled over Ubuu and it alarmed Goten even more. Never in his life had he seen so many women, and on top of each other too!   
  
"HELP YOU?!! I'M THE ONE TRAPPED UNDER ALL THESE ELEPHANTS!!!!" screamed Ubuu. He was being squashed more and more with each new lady who decided to jump on board.   
  
"Oh no," Goten whispered. He closed his eyes and covered his head. Ubuu could barely hear his last cry, "Mommy."  
  
"Oh shoot!" shouted Ubuu. "Goten?! GOTEN CAN YOU HEAR ME?!!!"  
  
Too many women had joined the heap. Half the women covering Ubuu had rolled onto Goten. Unlike Ubuu, who was lucky enough to have his head and arms free, Goten couldn't even be seen! His entire body, head to toe was trapped underneath.   
  
"HEY!!!! GET OFF HIM!!" shouted Ubuu. "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Somewhere else in this messed up Ballroom...  
  
"Okay, I can do this."  
  
"GET HIM!!"  
  
Yamcha ran.  
  
"THEY FOUND ME!!!" Yamcha ran away from the teenage girls that happened to be after his 'head'.   
  
"Got him!!" screamed a girl wearing an Amazon costume. She had jumped out of nowhere, grabbed his hat and threw it like a frisbee. She then blocked Yamcha from escaping by holding onto hi...  
  
"LET GO!!!" He desperately tried to remove the Amazon's hands from his hair. But she just tugged and tugged and tugged some more.   
  
Yamcha finally removed the girl's claws only to be faced by a gang of girls. The girl, that found him first, ran and stood beside her friends. They were the same eight girls that practically stripped him of his clothes when he had stopped them from beating on a couple of guys. Boy did he make the mistake of messing with them. These were the kind of girls that worked with their hands, if you know what I mean.   
  
The girls opened their mouths. Their tongues flicked up and down. They were screaming.  
  
To Yamcha it sounded like some kind of battle cry. "Shalalalalalala!!!!!!!"   
  
Yes, 'all' the girls were dressed as Amazons. It frightened the poor warrior even more when the girls started to shake their bodies, jump up and down and worst of all...pull on their own hair. Just his luck, they happened to be the type of girls that loved to...pull hair. Their own too!   
  
They looked like hungry wolves pursuing their prey and poor Yamcha just stood there stiff, like a deer caught in a trap. He thought for a few seconds as they neared him, slowly.   
  
'If these crazed girls pull their own hair,' he stared at them as they pulled some more and walked towards him, 'think of what they'll do to yours!' Without another thought Yamcha ran. Ran for his life, ran for his hair.   
  
"GET HIM!!" They chased after the shredded midnight stalker.   
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::The more quiet part of the Ballroom...  
  
'I wonder if Tien and the others are having any luck.' Chozu floated over a not so aggressive crowd and then to an abandoned section of the ballroom. "Whoa!!!"  
  
Chozu almost slammed into a wall because something hit him, a black hat. Luckily, for him, his costume helped him bounce off the wall. How a hat got thrown up so high...Chozu didn't know. But he thought the hat looked awfully similar to Yamcha's.  
  
His costume was in the shape of a bubble. You could say it looked like a life sized snow dome, except it was fully round, kind of like a 'ball'. The fake snow that laid at the bottom of the bubble made it look more like a snow dome. The costume looked absolutely adorable on him. The only problem was that he had to run, making the ball roll, and try and keep himself from spinning out of control, otherwise he'd twirl inside.   
  
He felt pretty confident that his costume would protect him from anyone and everyone's hands. No one could touch him or so he thought.  
  
'So far, I haven't been thrown around. I knew this costume would protect me!' Chozu looked down. 'Nobody is over here. At least I don't see anybody, I guess this area is safe.' He floated down on the ground.   
  
Safe.... He should've know better. No-ooo where in this ballroom was...safe. Going down was a mistake that could cost Chozu his, oh so, delicate stomach. Shame.  
  
The floor started to shake. He wobble up and down, the fake snow fluttered around him.  
  
"Shalalalalalala!!!!"  
  
Chozu looked up. 'Am I seeing things?' He wiped his eyes. His pupils dilated. "Yamcha!! STOP!!" The thumping of a herd mixed with the music still? playing was so loud Yamcha didn't hear the little man in the life sized dome. Chozu tried, oh how he tried to roll away.   
  
What Chozu didn't realise was that he was rolling forward instead of to the side and out of the way. He was still in danger. Great danger.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::: Another part of the Ballroom...  
  
"I'm coming!!!"   
  
"What's gotten into Bra?" asked Pan. "Is she crazy? She just ran into the crowd."  
  
Marron's eyes found what Bra was starring at before she ran. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped the more she looked up. "Pan no time for questions, just listen to me O.K. Run!" She started to follow Bra's path when Pan stopped her.  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"No time!" Marron grabbed Pan and pulled her into the crowd with her. "We've got to save them!"  
  
"What?!! Who?!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::The so called quiet part of the Ballroom...  
  
Yamcha turned around for a quick peak. The girls were somehow gaining on him. 'I've got to get away!' He ran faster.   
  
"Shalalalalalala!!!!!"   
  
"YOUR'RE MINE!!" One girl jumped trying to catch him. But the midnight stalker leaped up. The girl tumbled, knocking down four of her friends.  
  
'That's five down. Three to go.'   
  
One girl extended her arm reaching for Yamcha. "GOT HIM!!" He glanced back, jumping up at the same time.   
  
Yamcha faced forward again and almost slipped? He had landed on something. "Whoa!!!" He landed on a...ball? He ran, with the ball under him, trying to balance himself, arms out.   
  
"Shalalalalalala!!!!"  
  
Three girls still advanced. Yamcha struggled to not fall. It was hard, very hard. Trying to keep steady on a huge ball at the same time being chased by deranged girls was harder than it looked. If you could see him...It looked like a circus act!   
  
"No-ooooooooooo!!!!! Ya-aaaaaamch-aaaaaa!!!!"  
  
Yamcha, still above the ball, glanced back again. He thought he heard someone, familiar. 'Nah!' he thought. 'Probably the howling girls.' He was about to jump off his ride when the shaky voice returned.  
  
"St-oooop!!!!!"  
  
This time, Yamcha knew it wasn't the girl's howling. "Chozu?!!" He looked around, almost loosing his balance.  
  
"I-IIIIII'mmm....Un-deeeeeeeeerrrrrr!!!!" Chozu twirled and twirled and twirled. He looked like a mouse rolling inside his cage. The only difference was that he was out of control.  
  
One Amazon was right behind the guys. She lifted her foot...  
  
Immediately, Yamcha, "Aaaahh!" fell off.  
  
"NO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screamed Chozu.  
  
Yamcha landed on his butt and watched, with an open mouth. 'Oops. I did it again.'  
  
The girl had aimed for Yamcha but ended up kicking Chozu up, up and away.   
  
The three remaining girls and Yamcha forgot about each other. They just watched the ball reach it's destination. It hit something! But what?  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Ballroom...Who knows where...  
  
"HE-EEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!" Ubuu shouted. His body was still trapped. His hands were now stuck under the second pile, the pile of women crushing poor Goten. Ubuu tried to pull Goten's foot, the one he was still holding, but there was no point. He couldn't even move. His head was 'now' the only thing free.  
  
"UBUU WATCH OUT!!!"   
  
"Bra?" Ubuu craned his head and seen Bra pointing her finger up. 'What's that? A ball?' he thought.   
  
The ball, that was moving with great speed, crashed into the pile of women on top of Goten. Ubuu felt the ground shake. "Oh no."   
  
The impact of the hit caused 'some' of the women, above Goten, to fall off. They fell on top of...  
  
"WHY-YYYYYY!!!" was the last thing out of Ubuu's mouth before he too was fully covered and trapped of women.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::Somewhere outside...  
  
'I can't believe I thought...' Trunks put his thoughts on hold as someone approached him. 'Is that who I think?'  
  
"Hey sonny! Which way to that Ballroom Bulma's been bragging about?"  
  
"You were invited?"  
  
"Hehe, just thought I'd stop by and say hi."   
  
"Okay." Trunks took a good look at the old man's costume before answering. "That way." He directed the man to the Ballrooms' back doors.  
  
"Thanks!" the old man walked away.  
  
'Why bother even coming now, the party's almost over.' Trunks looked at his watch. 'It's almost midnight.'   
  
Trunks once again was lost in his thoughts. He'd been outside ever since...  
  
'I hope Panny isn't mad,' he fiddled with an object in his hands, 'Maybe it was a bad idea to take this.'   
  
Trunks stood up for awhile before deciding he should sit down. There was nowhere to sit but on the ground. He took out his sword, so that it didn't poke him, and sat down on a patch of grass. Moments passed as he carefully eyed the object in his hands.   
  
'How could I be so stupid? I should've sensed her, known it was Pan,' he sulked. He honestly though that Pan was the one, his angel. 'But, now that I think about it, Pan's costume must've been a sign! That's it, a sign!'   
  
He carefully placed Pan's 'stolen' wings down. The wings had gave him some kind of comfort, even if it was fake and not 'hers'. Not that he'd want to rip off his angel's wings.  
  
'What am I saying? Sign? Great, now I'm starting to sound like Bra. This has gone too far. This obsession has got the better of me. Dreams aren't real. She isn't real. That's why I was-I'm not making sense!'  
  
"I'm talking to myself,' he shook his head, "I'm crazy! Look what you've done to me!" he shouted to the sky. "How much longer do I have to wait?!!"  
  
Trunks, picking up his sword, got up. He walked in circles, every now and then glancing at the white object still resting comfortably on the ground. He came in front of it.  
  
"She sure fooled me.' He bent down. ' If I didn't know you,' he spoke picking up the wings, 'maybe I would've convinced myself you were her, Pan.'  
  
The wind blew, causing some of the feathers to fly away and behind Trunks. He turned to the directions the feathers flew. He gradually became confused.  
  
'Why do I feel like throwing somebody all of a sudden?' He blinked and touched his head. It felt as if someone was patting it. Trunks didn't like the feeling one bit. He wanted to throw someone but who? Things just kept on becoming stranger and stranger. Many times that night he felt...One time he tripped, the other he was panicky and now he was angry.  
  
He felt a familiar ki rise 'dangerously'.  
  
"Pan?"  
________________________________________________________________________  
Was this not what you expected? I know in the last chapter I made it seem like Trunks was going to end up with his angel...But did ya really think I was going to make it that easy for him? Ha! Still a long (I think) way to go till his dreams come true.   
  
Some of the costumes have been revealed but what about the rest? What about the other Z warriors, will they stop the fights or fall victim to the wom-eh...crowd? Who'll save Goten and Ubuu from suffocating? Will this madness end? What did Master Roshi do at last years party???...Has Trunks lost his mind? Where is Trunks?   
  
Too many questions with too many answers. All asked shall be answered in the next chapter.   
  
In the Next Chapter: So it's still Halloween. No explanation needed.  
  
Now, where's the rest you ask? It'll be in the next chapter. Don't worry, that'll be up as soon as I'm free of projects. And the romance will come soon. Don't hate me, there will be romance.  
  
*My Thanks to Everyone*  
  
Thanks for all those lovely reviews. It's people like you that motivate me to write. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and got at least one laugh. If you didn't, maybe I should skip the whole comedy/romance thing and just make it sappy. If you did laugh, well then I'll try and make the next chapter even funnier. Again, thanks everyone!   
  
Oh and please review.  
  
SiNcerely Yours,  
SiN  



End file.
